Winter
by Caillean
Summary: Set directly after 3.22. Emma has accepted Storybrooke as her home, but is struggling with her feelings about a certain pirate. Regina deals with the aftermath of Marian's return. There's a chill on the air, however, and happily ever after rarely lasts. Hook is about to learn what the consequences are when you ignore the warning "don't touch.".
1. Late Frost

_Since the hiatus is upon us, I thought I'd take a shot at how I see the story continuing after the end of 3x22. Emma has found her home in Storybrooke, but no one gets a "happily ever after' here for long...here we go – Winter is coming to Storybrooke!. ;) I don't own anyone from OUAT, though I'd love to borrow them for a little bit. Lyrics are from "Winter", by Tori Amos. Rated T for some language and adult situations. Pretty much the same level you get on the show (though a few chapters verge into M territory and are labeled as such.) I hope you enjoy this story – and please do let me know what you think! - Calliean_

* * *

**Winter**

By Caillean

…_.Snow can wait, I forgot my mittens  
Wipe my nose, Get my new boots on  
I get a little warm in my heart  
When I think of winter…..  
_

**Chapter One: "Late Frost"**

Emma pulled the covers back over her head to block the light streaming in from the windows. She was damned if she was going to get out of this bed before noon at the earliest. No one was in imminent danger; no curse was sweeping over Storybrooke. She'd earned this moment, hadn't she?

Just as she started to drift off again, a soft knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Go away", she muttered into her pillow. "M'sleeping."

A few blissfully silent moments passed until she heard the knob turn and the door swing open softly.

_I am getting my own place as soon as possible._

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice called softly from her doorway. "Are you ok?"

She threw the blankets down and sat up, glaring at her mother from behind a curtain of blonde hair. "I was _trying_ to sleep."

"I know, but, well..." She walked into the room, carrying the sleeping young prince in her arms. "Your father and I were wondering if you wanted to talk about Regina and Marian."

"Mom." Emma pushed her hair back from her face, pulling her legs underneath her and sitting up. "Look, I know Regina is upset. I get it. I feel just horrible for what I did to her, even if I didn't mean to. I didn't sleep most of last night thinking about it. At the same time, it's her issue, not mine. Maybe it's better this way. I mean, if that's Robin's wife, then how would he have felt to know Regina was responsible for her death?" She shook her head. "I'm convinced it will be a good thing, eventually."

"Ok."

The silent support on Snow White's face was almost too much for Emma to bear.

"What else is it?"

"Well…" her mother's voice trailed off. "Hook came by earlier, I told him you were sleeping, but he seemed rather eager to talk to you. Know any reason why that is?"

_Damn._

After all the confusion surrounding Marian's return the night before, Emma didn't have the energy for anything other than finding her bed. Killian had tried to pull her aside to talk but her emotional meter had already spiked above the red. She told him she'd come find him the next day and parted from him with nothing more than a sad smile. Not the best way to end a night that had started so promising with kisses under the starlight in front of Granny's.

She noticed her mother was still waiting for a response.

"I have some things I need to discuss with him about our travels. That's all."

Her eyebrows rose. "Is it?"

Emma just met her stare silently.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Emma, if you think your father and I don't know what's going on between the two of you, you're crazy." She held up a hand as her daughter's jaw dropped. "That being said, you are an adult, and you are free to your privacy. Just know that Hook is, if nothing else, bound by tradition. He _will_ approach Charming before too long, and it's probably better you talk to your father first before he makes up his own mind what to say."

"Approach my father? What the hell? We _kissed_, that's it!" _One of the most amazing kisses in your life_, she reminded herself, _but a kiss, nonetheless_.

"He's going to ask permission to court you."

"What!? We do not live in the Enchanted Forest!"

"True, but you are a product of it. And he, at his core, is a man of honor." Snow laughed. "Just trust me, Emma. Ok? A discussion with your father is a walk in the park compared to most of your challenges of late."

Emma sighed, picking up a pillow and dropping her head into it for a few moments.

"Fine."

Her young son walked into the room as well.

"Mom?"

Emma looked up. "Henry! What's up, kid?" She held out her arms to him and gave him a hug.

"I was wondering if we could go look at those listings I found for places to stay?"

"Sure. Just give me a bit to get ready. Eat breakfast already?"

Henry snorted. "Ages ago."

_No rest for the weary_. Emma smiled.

"Ok, everyone out of my room. I'll be ready to go in 20."

Baby Neal began to wake. Mary Margaret stood up and began to rock him gently in her arms while glancing out the window. "You'll probably want to dress warm today Emma, it looks like winter is trying to hold on a bit longer this year. If I didn't know better I'd say the sky looks like snow."

* * *

Emma zipped her jacket up and wished she had brought a pair of gloves. Even for Maine, this was way too cold for late April.

"This one, mom."

Emma looked up from the listing in the paper to the building before her. "Chef Louis'?"

"Yeah, it used to be a fancy French restaurant, but it's been closed for a while now." Henry pointed to the second story. "That's the apartment above it, the whole second floor. There's a great view of the water. You could have your coffee in the morning and watch the sea."

She turned a suspicious look on her son. "Why would I want to watch the sea?"

"Because it's nice? Look, just give it a shot, ok? It's really cool on the inside. A lot like our place in New York."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You've looked at this place on your own, haven't you?"

"Well, not on my _own_, really."

"Who went with you?"

"Oh, just Dr. Hopper. Grandma and Grandpa. Regina. Mr. Gold. And…it doesn't matter, Mom, let's take a look at it!"

_How much do I want to bet that a certain pirate with blue eyes even saw this place before me?_

"Well, we'll have to call the real estate company to get the keys…"

Henry reached into his pocket. "I have a set here."

"_What_?"

He looked down. "Mr. Gold said it was fine for me to take them, and if you wanted to lease it, to just let him know afterwards and he'd complete the paperwork. He said no one else would be interested in it for now."

_Of course he'd make sure of that. If his grandson wanted it….._

Emma sighed. "Henry. You can't just make decisions like this without me. I know I've been busy but there are a lot of things going on at once. Who knows if we can even afford it? Actually, never mind, if your grandfather gave you the keys, we can afford it. Come on."

They walked to the stairs leading up alongside the building to the apartment.

* * *

Henry was right. The apartment was breathtaking. It took up the entire top floor of the building, with two bedrooms, a small office, and a large open kitchen, dining, and living area. There was even a balcony that stretched across the length of the living room on either side of a massive fireplace. The veranda windows all reflected back the glint of the ocean waves.

"It's gorgeous." She looked around. "And, surprisingly furnished."

Henry blushed. "Mr. Gold said it was intended as a model property and he has no use for the stuff inside, so if we wanted to keep it…"

_Isn't it a strange coincidence that it is almost exactly how I would decorate?_ Emma thought_. I'm not sure if this is Gold's doing or Henry's. Great, I have two of them playing fairy godmother now._

She just smiled, beaten for now, and walked into the master bedroom. Not surprised, she found it exactly as she would have decorated it had she been involved. A set of double doors led off the bedroom to a balcony that overlooked a quiet stretch of beach. She opened the door and stepped out. Just big enough for two, she could imagine herself and Henry sipping hot cocoa and watching the sea birds fly by. Or, perhaps a glass of wine by herself or with…she squinted, spying a figure walking along the beach.

….wait, was that?

"Hook." She muttered under her breath. She'd know that leather coat anywhere. Turning back inside Emma called to her son.

"Henry, can you wait up here a minute? I need to run downstairs for a second to make a call."

"Sure mom, I'll just explore a bit."

_You'll explore what's on the brand new flat screen television that just happens to be there. _

Emma left the apartment and walked out across the sand to intercept Hook.

* * *

"Hey."

"Swan." He smiled then looked past her back to the apartment. "So the boy finally got you to look at the accommodations he chose?"

"It seems I'm the last person in Storybrooke to know we'd be living there."

"So you'll be taking it, then?"

Emma shrugged. "How can I say no to Henry? He needs something to call his own here. I'm not exactly comfortable knowing Gold holds the lease, but I guess owns most of this damn place, so there's that. "

"Aye, there's that."

"Killian, what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Believe it or not, lass, I'm not after following you about. I come out here often enough. It's quiet and I miss the sea. Helps to clear my mind out here." He turned and looked out over the waves. "I'd say a storm was brewing, though. The air itself feels strange."

"I know, it's almost like winter is starting all over again."

Hook turned back to her and stepped a bit closer. "All the more reason to stay warm." Emma smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

She placed a finger on his lips, stalling him. "Mmm. Tempting, but I've got to get back to Henry, he'll want to know we're taking the apartment."

Hook captured her gaze with a solemn one of his own. "We'll have to talk eventually, love."

A rueful look passed across her face. "I know. And we will. But, for now," she reached up and pulled him close for a quick, soft kiss, "for now, let's head up and see what my son has gotten up to."

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but Emma had already turned away and was walking back up the beach. "As you wish," he muttered as he followed her. "But this is far from over."

_No_, she thought, _it's all just beginning_.

* * *

_I do hope you are on board for this journey with me! Please leave a review if you get a chance to tell me what you think so far!_


	2. Touch of Frost

_Thanks so much for the good vibes over the first chapter! There will probably be longer breaks between chapters moving forward, but for now this story is just screaming to get out, and who am I to deny it? As always, I don't own anyone from OUAT, just borrowing them for my little story. Tori Amos owns the lyrics to Winter. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy! - Caillean_

* * *

…_I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change my dear…  
_

**Chapter Two: Touch of Frost**

* * *

It would be a wild understatement to say that Regina was having a bad day.

_Villains don't get happy endings…_

The phrase turned over and over in her head as she stood in her kitchen, holding a cup of coffee as if it were the only thing standing between her and disaster. Last night had been one of the happiest moments of her life, only to end as one of its darkest. _Marian_. Of all the fool things for that girl and her pirate to do, she had to bring her back.

Regina couldn't erase the memory of the look in Robin's eyes when he saw his wife again. The way he and Roland had then held her. All those images played against the back of her eyelids as she desperately tried to sleep.

One of those moments stood out more than any other. Regina hadn't known how to handle the reunion taking place, so she had walked outside the diner into the courtyard. Looking up in anger at the sky she'd held back the tears threatening to fall. Just a few hours ago she had _finally_ opened up to Robin and told him of Tinkerbelle's visit, the story of the tattoo. Just a few hours ago she had allowed herself to hope again, to love, to feel fully with her heart. Just a few hours ago. But now... She clenched her fists.

Perhaps she wasn't allowed true love, not after all she had done in the past. The sins of her former self would always be something she'd bear, Regina knew that. But _why_ did it have to be Marian?

"Regina."

She turned around, finding herself face to face with the man in question. The man she was growing to love more than anyone else, save her son. The man who was about to tell her goodbye.

"Robin, I…."

"Please. Don't say anything yet." He stepped in and and held both of her arms gently in his grasp, afraid she would bolt away before he could speak. Robin took a deep breath. "I don't know what's happened; I don't understand how she's come back to us. For us, it's been years, but for Marian no time has passed at all. She's confused, and scared, and I have to be there for her to adapt here, in Storybrooke."

"You have to go to your wife." Regina's voice had hardened as she slowly began to rebuild the walls around her heart. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

Robin dropped his head for a few moments. When he raised it again, there were tears shining in his eyes.

"I do, though. Regina, I love you. The fairy who brought you to me, she had magic sight beyond what either of us could ever know. Trust in that. "

"I want to, but ," she took a deep breath. "_I'm_ the one who was responsible for her death. Emma saved her from _my_ dungeons. I had no idea until now who she even _was_." She closed her eyes, defeated. "I'm not meant to have a happy ending."

He pulled her against his chest, resting his lips on her forehead. After a moment, he pulled back and held her chin up so she'd meet his eyes. "Regina, everyone deserves a second chance. I've not been a saint myself, lord knows. I…" he paused, turning to look at the diner before taking a deep breath and turning back to her. "I only know that you will never lose my heart. Do you understand? I'm not the same man she married, I've changed too, but, she is my wife. I have a responsibility to her. You and I may not be able to be together now, but…"

"Enough. I understand. Go." Regina smiled, hiding all the pain inside. "Please just go."

She turned her back to him, wishing more than anything he would call her name again, pull her close one more time and kiss her – tell her that nothing had changed, nothing would ever change, that Marian meant nothing to him anymore.

He didn't.

Regina walked away.

* * *

Shaking the memory from her mind, Regina looked out the windows to her back garden and noticed frost beginning to form on the grass. _That's odd._ Winter held on longer here than some places, she knew, but this was different. She took a step closer to the glass and watched as the frost spread across the lawn. It seemed almost as if it was forming right before her eyes, as if it just might be….

"Magic."

What had she said to Emma last night, in her anger? _"You'd just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back."_

"Oh, Emma, you fool. What did you do?"

Slamming the cup down she turned to leave the house and grab her purse. She was going to get to the bottom of this, right now.

* * *

"Henry will be at Regina's tonight. I'll pack up some of my things and bring them over to the new apartment, the rest we can bring over another day." Emma picked up a french fry and dipped it in ketchup, gesturing with it as she told her father about her new place. "I'd say you should come and check it out, but you've already done that, haven't you?"

David tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about, young lady." He reached across the table and took her hand in his own. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us? Neal won't be old enough to have his own room yet and your mother and I would be happy to have you stay with us for a while longer…"

"Dad, I'm practically thirty years old. I should have my own place."

He picked up his drink and took a sip. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with a certain pirate?"

"Not you _too_."

"I'm just looking out for you, honey. You may be old enough to make your own decisions, but I am still your father, and I do want what's best for you."

"And you're saying he's not what's best for me."

"I'm not saying that at all, I just want to make sure that _you're_ sure before going down this path. He obviously loves you. Has for some time." David put the glass down and took his daughter's hand. "He's proven himself to me, and to your mother. We all get second chances in life, if we're lucky. You're his."

"I'm not _marrying_ the man!"

David snorted. "Good luck convincing him of that."

"What?" Emma glared at her father as he burst out laughing. "What is it with you people, one kiss and it's happily ever after for you!"

"It was quite the kiss, everyone at Granny's said so."

"Oh I am _not_ having this conversation with you." She pushed herself out of the booth and began walking towards the front door.

…which was currently blocked by Regina.

_Damn._

"Miss Swan. We need to talk."

_Double damn._

* * *

Belle opened her eyes slowly, a smile grazing her lips as she remembered the night before. The simple ceremony, by the wishing well proved to be more than she had ever hoped for. The love in his eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. Then back to their home, and moments that followed. Gentle, loving, and perfect in every way. They both shed tears as they made love, full of the happiness that was finally theirs. Her Rumple.

Her _husband_.

She smiled again and rolled over to touch him, only to find his side of the bed empty. The cold sheets belied that he hadn't been there in hours. Belle sat up, reached for her silk kimono robe and padded across the wooden floors of the bedroom to the window. The _cold_ wooden floors. With a shiver she walked downstairs, the chill deepening with every step. Had the heat broken overnight?

As Belle reached the landing to the main floor, she could see her own breath in front of her. What was going _on_?

"Rumple?"

Nothing.

She walked further towards the kitchen at the back of the house. Sometimes he could be found there drinking tea and lost in his own thoughts.

"Rumple, are you there?" God, it was so cold.

"In here, Belle." His voice sounded tired, resigned, faded.

She turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped in shock as her feet slipped about below her. Everything in the room was coated in a layer of ice, the table, the stove, the walls…

…and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh my god!" She slipped over to him, ignoring the burning pain of the ice on her bare feet. "What happened?"

He fell in deep concentration as his magic flared and slowly began melting the ice surrounding him. "It's ok, I'm ok, Belle. Just help me over to the study and we'll build a fire. Nothing my magic and your warmth can't fix."

She did as he said; adding wood to the fireplace which he then used his magic to light. After grabbing a blanket off a couch and wrapping them both in it, Belle turned to her husband with a stern light in her eyes.

"Talk."

Rumple barked out a short, harsh laugh. "In my vault, there was an urn that the king from the Southern Isles gave to me for safe keeping. It contained a great power which no one understood, not even myself. I stored it in my vault for years, until those two _idiots_ brought it back with them."

Belle nestled closer to him, thinking this through. "So, this power, what can it do?"

"More like what can _she_ do? That power isn't an entity. It's a woman. Unstable and untrained. More raw power than Zelena had, if you can believe it." Pulling his wife closer to him he stared into the fire for a few long moments until softly saying:

"It looks like the Queen of Arendelle has arrived in Storybrooke."

* * *

_*insert ominous music here* - more to come, stay tuned, and please let me know what you think! :) - Caillean_


	3. On Thin Ice

_Here you go! Chapter three… and things are cooling off for the residents of Storybrooke. Thanks so much for the kind words regarding these chapters, I love to hear what you think! As always, I don't own OUAT, or Tori Amos… - Caillean_

* * *

…_..When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast…**  
**_

**Chapter 3: On Thin Ice**

* * *

"_What_ did you _do_?"

"Regina, what the hell are you talking about?" Emma took a step back as David got up from the booth and came to stand beside his daughter. "If this is about last night…"

The Queen glared at Emma with all of her usual authority, but she could see dark circles under her eyes. After a moment, she sighed.

"It is, but probably not how you think." Regina gestured over to a table where she sat down. Emma, cautious, took a seat while David remained standing. "Stand down, Charming, I'm not after your precious daughter today."

"Forgive me if I don't entirely believe it."

"Believe what you will, but we have bigger problems on our hands than your child's inability to stop meddling in things she doesn't understand." Turning to Emma she pointed outside. "Notice anything different today, Miss Swan?"

"No, why?"

"Things don't seem to be getting colder?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, yeah, but this is Maine. Cold is pretty normal this time of year." She turned and looked outside.

Or, she _tried_ to look outside.

"What the hell…."

The window was completely covered in frost. Emma reached out a finger and traced a line in the ice crystals caked to the.._inside…_of the window.

"Damn."

Regina sat back into her seat, lips pursed. "Exactly. This isn't normal weather. Had you taken a moment to use the powers you've been so intent on denying, Miss Swan, you'd realize what makes this ice so unique."

Emma concentrated for a moment, then her eyes flew open in shock as she turned back to meet the Queen's stare.

"Magic."

David started. "What?"

Regina stood up. "It seems someone's not too happy with Spring coming to Storybrooke. You're probably needed at the station, David. I'm sure calls will start pouring in any minute now. Think of what they'd say if their calls for help went straight to voice mail."

He looked at his daughter, who nodded, before turning and leaving Granny's.

Regina watched him as he left. "How noble to check to see if I'm going to kill his little princess or not."

"You and I both know if you were going to try that you would have already." Emma snapped in return.

"True."

"Anyway. What do I have to do with this?"

"Think. Other than Marian, what did you and that one-handed idiot bring back with you from the past?"

"I told you, nothing…."

"Oh, obviously. _Think_, Emma. When you were in Rumpelstiltskin's vault, were you near _anything_ when the portal opened?"

"No, it was just Hook and I, and the wand, and…oh." Emma looked down.

"_What_. _Was_. _It_?"

Emma slowly raised her eyes to meet Regina's, wincing as she spoke. "I don't know exactly, but Hook picked something up out of a cabinet when we first got to the vault. I don't remember what it was, metal, I think."

It took everything in Regina's power not to roll her eyes. "Well, I would suggest you find him immediately and determine what it was. What is it with you two and "don't touch"? No wonder you're smitten with each other. You're both idiots."

Emma stood up. "Are you done?"

"Don't think this changes anything about what you did to me last night, but we have bigger problems on our hands. Let me know as soon as you have a description of whatever it was that damned pirate decided to play with. In the meantime I'm going to my vault to try and figure out a way to make this stop before Storybrooke is frozen solid."

With a nod, Emma walked out the door.

Regina looked around the diner, and finding it empty, slowly lowered her head until it rested on the table.

Snow White and her offspring would be the death of her, someday.

* * *

The knight was so close to the castle now, he just knew this time he'd be able to rescue the princess. The ogres were no match for his enchanted sword. The sound of metal clashing filled the space surrounding him, but all he could think of was the young woman trapped inside, how he would be the one to finally release her from this curse of the evil witch. Letting his mind wander too much, he missed the ogre creeping up behind him. A roar and the ax cleaved into his sword arm, rendering him defenseless against the advancing horde.

He was going to die.

Apparently, the princess would _not_ be rescued today.

"_Henry_."

The young boy looked up from his video game. "Sorry, grandma, I didn't hear you. What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with your mom. Looks like the weather is going to be nasty today," she shot a concerned glance at a frost covered window, "so I told Regina we'd be happy to have you stay with us tonight. She's going to swing by in a little bit to visit."

"What about Emma?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "She's helping your grandfather with something. I think she might spend the night at the station or at the new apartment."

Henry put down the game and fixed her with a long stare. "Ok."

As if sensing the wheels in his mind turning, his grandmother changed the subject. "How about I make us some hot chocolate? It looks like it might snow."

He smiled. "Sure. Can I watch Neal while you do?"

"Of course."

* * *

"She was there with you in the kitchen?"

"I believe I was her first visit upon arriving in Storybrooke." Rumple and Belle and now walked together to his shop, watching in wonder as before their eyes a thin layer of frost crept over everything in town. "She wanted to know where her sister was, though I have no idea what she was speaking of. As I said, I was given the urn to keep safe. After a few …tests…I was still unable to determine how to control the wild magic inside, so I put it in the vault."

Belle knew he was keeping something back, but decided to let it slide for now. "So how did you get rid of her?"

"Well, she tried to freeze me, but I was able to shield that, mostly, with my own magic. She fled before I could thaw completely, unfortunately. However, I did manage to snag this" he held up a strand of white blonde hair "from the door frame. We'll use it to track our little ice witch and make sure she's stopped."

"We should tell the others. If they,"

"No," he cut her off sharply. "I don't want anyone else involved in this. Her magic is wild and unpredictable. If she fell into the wrong hands, we'd have disaster on our hands." He opened the door to his shop and they walked inside. "For now, let's see if we can learn anything about her."

He turned Belle to him and looked into her eyes. "Can you look through the books, see if you can find anything out about Arendelle while I work on a locator spell?"

"Of course." She stepped back. "Rumple, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing." He waved her away. "Now, we need to get to work, quickly."

Rumple pushed a curtain aside and disappeared into the back room, leaving a bewildered wife standing in the middle of the shop. Something wasn't right with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Hook walked up to the edge of the docks, looking out along the boats moored in the harbor. Not one of them came close to his own Jolly Roger, and he felt a pain in his chest at the thought of losing it forever.

"Never say never, mate." He whispered out to the sound of the waves lapping against the docks. "Never say never."

He knew it was all worth it, in the end. Emma was safe and with her family. She had found her home, and wherever she went, that would be his home as well. Sometimes though, he wished that for a moment, she might choose for it to be on the open sea, with him.

He loved that stubborn woman, aye, and it was a challenge to see what merry chase she'd lead him on next.

"Hey!"

Hook turned around to find the woman in question running towards him.

"Swan, what's wrong?" He rushed forward to meet her, taking hold of one of her arms and searching her face for a sign. "Is it Henry, your parents?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's the weather."

He looked around. "Like I said earlier today, a storm is bound to roll in by nightfall, but that shouldn't send you into a panic. I told you I'd keep you warm."

Emma caught her breath while she glared at the leer on his face.

"It's the portal. We brought something else through."

"What?" He was all seriousness now. "Other than Marian?"

"The thing I yelled at you for touching. Do you remember it?"

"Aye, a silver urn."

She looked at him suspiciously. "And where was it when you jumped through the portal?"

He took a step back. "Are you insinuating that I pilfered the urn?"

"Well," she tried a weak smile, "you do like shiny things."

"You forget Swan, that I was carrying the woman you so nobly had to rescue through the damnable thing. If you've noticed I didn't have the hands" he thrust out his hook "to take anything else."

It hurt, to have her immediately assume he would steal in such a situation. _Once a pirate, always a pirate._

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

He turned away from her and began walking back up away from the docks. "It was on a table, right about where you were standing."

She hurried to follow him. "Maybe it was dislodged when Rumpelstiltskin grabbed me. Killian, wait."

He turned back around to her, expression dark. "Yes?"

"Help me make this right? Please? I've already messed up so much and I just don't know what to do."

He closed his eyes briefly. "Aye, Swan, I'll help. It's my fault the urn was close to the portal in the first place. Let's see what it contained, shall we?"

"The barn?"

He began to walk up to the parking lot, still frustrated with her earlier words. "I assume you brought your car?"

"I did."

"Then after you. I, for one, would like to be inside by a warm fire with a tumbler of rum before this storm breaks. It looks like it's going to be a nasty one at that."

He walked over to the car, opening the door and slamming it shut once he got inside.

* * *

_Comments aren't just appreciated – they are loved! _


	4. First Flakes

…_**.Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace**__**  
**__**But I only can see myself….**_

**Chapter 4: First Flakes**

* * *

Regina ran her hands along the small boxes within the crypt, waiting until her magic told her: _this one, this is what you need_. She had been in here for nearly an hour, yet nothing proved useful. This was a magic she didn't understand, and the magic of the Enchanted Forest didn't recognize it either.

_This will be more difficult than I thought._

Her cell phone rang, breaking the silence of the crypt and startling her. _Emma_.

"You had better have some answers for me."

She listened as the girl described a silver urn, without any noticeable ornamentation.

"Do you have it with you now?"

"No." The voice on the other end of the line tensed. "We didn't intentionally bring it back. Hook and I are heading to the site of the portal now to see if it's there and will call you when we've found anything."

Regina hung up the phone and looked around her once again.

_Fine silver, but lacking ornamentation. Probably something from the Northern Kingdoms_, she thought, _they're known for both their silversmiths and complete lack of imagination._

Beyond the sea creatures and the trolls, the Northern Kingdoms were relatively lacking in magic. It would make sense that something this strange and powerful would be contained and locked away. She walked over to a wooden cabinet, opening the doors and rummaging around inside until she found what she was looking for.

Carrying the linen wrapped bundle across the room she gently laid it down on top of a long table. Unwrapping one side at a time she revealed a long wooden spear with a silver tip, carved runes running around the shaft. She traced them lightly with her finger until it began to glow.

_Gungnir, find your kin in my kingdom._

The spear, which never missed its target, floated up until it hovered in front of the Queen's face. Her hand shot forward to grasp it, feeling the pull of the spear as it searched Storybrooke for the same magic as the urn. A small smile teased at the corners of her mouth. It felt good to wield her power, to feel it coursing through her blood. A reminder she was strong, that she needed nothing else but the power within her to succeed.

_Now I'll get to the bottom of this._

She made her way out of the vault, the spear tightly in her grasp.

* * *

Emma put down her phone and looked out over her windshield at the barn, the silence deafening. Had it really just been last night she and Hook had returned from the past? Sneaking a glance at the man brooding beside her she held back a sigh. Nothing was going right, and it was all her fault. Again.

"It's not your fault." He quietly stated, again somehow reading her mind. "We all had a part to play in this, Swan; not one of us is completely without blame."

She could still hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Killian, I'm sorry. I…"

"Leave it be lass. For now, shall we discover what we transported back to Storybrooke?" He got out of the car and began walking towards the barn. Without her. Emma hurried to catch up.

As they neared the barn doors, Emma stopped, pointing at the ground.

"Look."

A ribbon of ice emerged out of the permafrost on the ground, no more than four feet wide, snaking its way into the barn. Emma took out her gun, holding it down close to her as Hook quietly unsheathed his cutlass beside her. They nodded at each other silently.

Slowly they followed the path of ice into the barn, at the ready for whatever might be lurking in the shadows. Emma also sent out feelers with her magic, seeking anything else that might be there with them. Nothing. She and Hook were alone.

"No one's here."

Hook gestured with his blade at the path of ice, leading directly to the center of the strange circle etched into the ground. "Let's take a gander at Zelena's circle, shall we?"

Emma cautiously followed him until she spotted something at the edge of the circle itself. "There." She moved around the circle to get a closer look at what looked like a block of snow that had shattered apart. "Is that…?"

"It's the urn. Or, was." Hook kicked at it and watched as it fell apart. "Looks like whatever was trapped inside didn't like the accommodations."

"What if it's like a lamp?"

Hook tucked his chin in as he turned to look at her. "What? Like to contain a genie?"

"Exactly. What if it wasn't something that was trapped inside, but _someone_?"

"Well, I should think they wouldn't be too pleased with being trapped for such a long time."

Emma looked up at him. "They wouldn't understand where they were either. They'll be scared."

"And unpredictable. I see where you're going with this, lass."

"I'm calling Regina." She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

She waited.

…and waited.

"She's not answering." Her eyes grew wide.

"Have you any idea where she might have gone?"

"No. She said she was going to go to her vault to search for something to help." Emma began to walk out of the barn. "We can look for her there, then head back into town. I'd like to talk to Rumpelstiltskin, see if he knows who could have been trapped in there."

Hook spoke with a dark edge to his voice. "I'd wager he probably put them in the urn himself."

"I know." Emma looked up at him "We'll have to be careful."

"Why Swan, when have I ever not?"

She shook her head at his (yes, _devilish_) smile.

"When, indeed."

* * *

A glance at the window confirmed to David that the frost continued its march across Storybrooke. Regina was right; his phone had been ringing off the hook, so much so that he had to call in Ruby and Dr. Hopper to help field calls. He listened to their end of the conversation as he paced, trying to think of what was to be done while his daughter and the Queen searched for the cause of this late freeze.

"I would suggest planning for a winter storm; make sure you have batteries and non perishable items…."

"…Yes, Doc, your Miata will be fine, it's only a bit of a cold snap."

David's thoughts turned to his wife and son. _I have to do something; I can't just sit here and wait while they could be in danger. _His frustration was growing along with the ice.

He made a decision.

"Ruby. I need you to do me a favor."

She looked up from the desk. "Why do I get the feeling this favor is going to involve you running off on an adventure while we field calls about the availability of milk and toilet paper?"

"Some sort of wolf sense, I suppose." He walked across the room and picked up his jacket, shrugging his arms into it. "Could you also pick up some supplies for Mary Margaret and the kids and drop it off at our place on your way home?"

"Snow's not going to like this, you know."

"I know. Tell her I won't do anything too dangerous. We share a heart now, after all."

With that, he picked up his sword and walked out of the office.

Archie, still on the phone, passed a sympathetic glance over to Ruby.

"Yeah. I know, I'm screwed." She picked up the phone as it rang again. "Granny? Yeah, I have to run a few errands for the royals and then I'll be back over there to help with the crowd."

There were days that Ruby actually missed the curse a little bit. She had no responsibilities then.

* * *

Regina cautiously entered the woods along the edge of Storybrooke, holding the spear tightly in her hand as it began to vibrate more intensely than before. The silence of the woods surrounding her was palpable; making every step she took seem to crack out along the tree line. Slowly she let the spell on the spear guide her deeper into the woods.

Ten minutes later, the harsh ringing of her cell phone shattered the silence.

"Dammit." She grabbed the phone and switched it off.

"Halt! I am armed and will shoot any intruder to these woods. Show yourself." The voice rang out from the other side of the trees. She replied, frustrated. "It's alright, it's me."

"Regina?"

She turned to see him step out from behind a large oak tree. "Robin Hood. Defending the forest from evil queens, are we?"

He put down his crossbow and made his way over to her. "What is going on? The forest has gone cold and silent today. Is it magic of some kind?"

"It's complicated." She began to turn away, but stopped. "Is your….family in the woods or back in town? Now is not the time for anyone to be out here, it's not safe. Tell your men to head to town, the weather may deteriorate quickly."

"We've survived harsher weather than this, but if you believe…"

"I do."

He half bowed. "I'll make sure everyone is relocated immediately."

"Good." She felt the spear pulse again, urging her to move on. "Whatever you do, don't follow me."

He smiled sadly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Be safe, Regina, I will be thinking of you."

She turned, silently walking on as he moved in the opposite direction.


	5. Blizzard Warning

…_**All the white horses are still in bed…**_

**Chapter 5: Blizzard Warning**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin quietly turned the key in the cabinet, opening the carved wooden doors to reveal the box where his dagger was hidden. He placed his hand over the box, concentrating on the magic to unlock it, all while remembering his encounter with the Snow Queen herself in the early hours of the morning…

"_You."_

_He turned quickly at the sound of her voice. Dropping the tea cup he held on the floor, he watched it slide away across the ice as the woman in front of him advanced._

_She flung wild magic from her hand, freezing everything around him, icicles sharp as daggers reaching up from the ground to surround him. "You will pay for all that you have done to me and my family."_

_He started in horror at the woman before him. Frighteningly beautiful in a sparkling blue gown, white blonde hair falling along her shoulder, eyes as cold as the ice falling from the tips of her fingers. Gathering his composure, he met her gaze with all the power of the Dark One._

"_Why hello, your Majesty. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_You're mad. You facilitate the murder of my parents, assist in my sister's kidnapping, and keep me your prisoner once Hans' father trapped me, and you think this is a _social_ call?" She took another step forward, the ice crowding in closer and closer to his body._

_He raised his head in defiance. Powerful or no, he bowed to no one._ "_I may have had a hand in your parents drowning, yes," he watched as pain flickered across her face, "but the rest of it, I assure you, I wanted no part of. The King of the Southern Isles, along with that idiot son of his, is a fool and didn't understand the type of magic he was up against. You are a dangerous thing, my dear, and we must be very careful with dangerous toys."_

"Where_ is my _sister_?"_

"_She's not here, if that's what you're asking." He thought about leaving it at that, but the look in her eyes advised against it. "We're in a land called Storybrooke. Brought twice here by a curse, and the only way you're going to get _anywhere_ near the Southern Isles now is through a portal. After yesterday, we're plum out of them. So unless you've got a magic bean posing as a bit of jewelry on you, you're out of luck, dearie."_

_She stared at him for a full minute, pushing more and more of the ice his way. But she was up against the Dark One, and Rumple wouldn't let her forget it for one moment. He concentrated his magic, slowly melting everything around him, pushing her walls of ice back inch by painful inch._

_The woman noticed what he was doing and fled before he could free himself and turn his magic on her directly…_

Rumple wasn't proud of much of his past, but he now had a duty to protect his future. With that creature loose in Storybrooke, he couldn't guarantee the safety of his wife or his grandson. He would not lose one more loved one to magic_. Never again_. He opened the box, taking out the dagger and hiding it within his jacket.

Locking the cabinet once more, he began to work on a locator spell, holding the piece of blonde hair gently as he placed it in a glass vial. Then, slowly he poured in a few drops of a blue liquid, swirling it around until it glowed a bright purple.

Belle walked back into the room, carrying a large leather volume with her. "I've found a book on Arendelle history, but it doesn't mention anything beyond the sinking of the ships carrying the King and Queen some years past."

"That's ok, Belle, I think I'll be able to track her." He picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'm going to use this tracking spell to find her, help her see that Storybrooke is not a threat."

"Don't do anything rash, Rumple. Please." Her eyes had grown wide as she sensed what was bothering her before. It was as if the Dark One was hiding just beneath the surface of his gaze, waiting to be freed again. "Please."

"My dear, you know I cannot do anything you don't wish." He walked over and touched her cheek lightly. "I'll be perfectly safe, but do me a favor and get some supplies up at the house, just in case this storm really does break," He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my wife."

She smiled. "Nor I my husband." Belle reached out and touched his shoulder. "Be careful. I'll be there when you return."

She watched as he walked out onto the street. She had been reading quite a bit about the history of Arendelle, particularly about how the last king and queen had perished in a great storm. It was said to be caused by a dark magician with golden green scales for skin. What else had he been hiding from her? She ran over to the side of the store where she had hidden his dagger behind a dusty shelf of books, her heart racing as she did. Pulling each book off the shelf she felt the panic growing in her chest. What if he had regressed, so quickly?

The last book out of the way she reached behind the shelf, relief washing over her as she found the scarf she had wrapped the dagger in, the blade still nestled safely within.

* * *

"She's not here." Emma came walking back out of the Vault where Hook stood guard.

"Do you think she's in danger?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Probably not. I worry more for whoever was stuck in that urn if Regina is on their tail."

"True."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry. I know who you are, Killian, I really do."

His face could have been set in stone. "Yet you didn't trust me enough not to assume I'd steal the first pretty bauble that crossed my vision."

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just." She trailed off and turned away, frustrated that the right words weren't coming to her. "I know it was long ago, but I was just _with_ that pirate, the past you, a few days ago. I know that you've changed, but it's so fresh in my memory that it's hard to separate you."

"I won't deny that I was a pirate, and a thief. Hell, I still _am_ a pirate, albeit one lacking a ship. I can't change who I was in the past, but I need you to trust that I've grown since you've known me. I need you to believe in who I am today, Emma, because it's you who has helped me want to be a better man."

"I know." She stood at the front of Regina's vault and wanted more than anything to cross the few feet between them, but something held her back.

_You don't really believe him._ A voice in her head whispered. _You aren't sure he won't desert you the first chance he gets._

_He gave up his home for you, Emma. What more can he do to prove himself?_ Another voice hissed in response. Great, her own thoughts were arguing now. She shook her head and began to walk forward, pulling him along in her orbit.

"We should head back to town and help with preparations. If there _is_ someone out there who can control the weather, we should probably be ready for the worst."

"I wish I could argue with your logic, Swan, but I fear you're right."

* * *

Regina continued through the woods until she came to a small clearing. A cabin, neglected but not in disrepair,sat in the center. No smoke escaped the chimney, but she detected a presence inside, and the spear in her hand was practically leaping out of her grasp.

She pulled it closer to her, deactivating the spell for now as she crept slowly towards the house, alert for any movement within. After what felt like an eternity, she reached cabin.

_Now or never._

She reached out with her magic and threw open the door.

As they opened the door to Granny's, Emma and Hook were met with chaos. People were everywhere. At the other end of the room, she spotted her father. "Dad!"

"Emma!" He pushed his way through the crush and gave her a hug. "You're ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Regina was right, though. Something followed us back through the portal when we returned. I haven't been able to reach her, though, I'm not sure where she is."

David nodded. "Regina spoke to Robin in the forest, told him to bring his Merry Men here into town for safety. Turns out Regina wasn't the only one who knew we had problems." He stepped aside as Belle walked up. "Belle was just filling us in on some missing details."

Belle looked down almost apologetically as she began to speak. "Rumple and I, well, we've been doing some research. He thinks the inhabitant of the urn you brought back was a queen of one of the Northern Kingdoms. She was trapped by a rival king who delivered the urn to Rumple for safe keeping. It stayed in the Dark One's vault for years."

Hook snorted. "Sure as he put her in the urn himself."

"You know, eventually you'll have to get over your hate, Hook."

"Perhaps when your lover gives me my hand back, I'll be more forgiving."

"Husband."

"What?" Emma, David, and Hook said in unison as she held out her hand.

"Am I always the last person in this town to know anything?" Emma shook her head. "I mean, congratulations, Belle, I'm happy for you?" It came out more like a question than she wanted.

David and Hook just exchanged baffled looks as Belle looked on, exasperated.

"Anyway, Rumple told me to prepare for a storm, so I've been passing the word along."

David snapped out of his surprise. "I've been doing the same. Of course we're low on space here at Granny's, so we're trying to figure out where to put everyone who came in from the outlying areas of Storybrooke. Some are going to shelter at the convent with Blue, but I'd like to try and keep as many people as possible close to the center of town."

"I think I can help with that, mate." Hook smiled. "Just give me a moment to pack a bag and they are free to my room for as long as needed."

"Really." Emma snorted. "And just _where_ do you think you're going to stay, with _me_?"

His eyes held a dangerous glint as he turned to her. "Not at all, I was _thinking_ I'd stay with Snow White and the boys. She could use an extra hand, and I'm quite good with children. You may have a _massive_ amount of space at your new abode, but I certainly wouldn't _presume_ to be welcome there."

It took a moment for Emma to realize her mouth was hanging open, another to realize her father was giving her 'the look'.

Her eyes scrunched up close to her eyebrows as she looked at David. "Seriously?"

David managed to keep his smile in, just. "You do have an extra room in your apartment and I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone. Henry and Neal will be safe with us at our place and I've already spoken to Granny, Ruby will be staying with us in case I need to respond to any calls."

She refused to look at Hook, she could feel his smirk well enough.

"Besides," he added as an afterthought "If he tries anything sneaky, you have my Royal permission to cut off his other hand."

Emma felt Hook stiffen beside her. _Serves you right, pirate._

"Fine. I'm going to pick up some supplies and I'll meet you back at the apartment. I'll try to remember not to lock you out." She managed one last glare at both her father and Hook before storming out.

As Hook began to walk back towards his room, David reached out a hand to stay him.

"Look. I'm not going to pry on what's going on between you and my daughter, but its obvious there is something unresolved that will only cloud your judgment until it's addressed. Talk it out now rather than later."

Hook nodded, "We will."

"…and Hook?"

"Yes?"

"I meant it about the hand."

As he walked up to his room he decided he'd pick up a few bottles on the way to Emma's.

He wasn't sure there was enough rum in all the realms to prepare for the storm he felt in his bones was coming, but he'd do what he could to prepare.

* * *

Regina walked into the cabin, spear at the ready. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?"

"Go away."

The voice, faint and feminine, came from the shadows in the other room.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to talk." She took another step forward. "My name is Regina, and, well, I guess you could say I'm the Queen here. My people are concerned. The land is filling with ice, and my magic tells me that it's coming from you, or something that you are in possession of."

As she walked towards the voice, she felt the air around her grow ice cold. Her grip on the spear tightened, and she sent a tendril of her own power into it, just in case.

"Please, just leave me be."

As she entered the second room, Regina saw a young woman with pale hair curled up in the corner, ice patters scattered around her. Before she could take another step forward, the girl held out her hands.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you but I will!"

"You can't hurt me, but you need to stop this now. I'll do what I can to help you…."

"Elsa."

Regina smiled. "…Elsa, but I need to understand what's going on, first. How did you get in that urn that came here through the portal? I know you were in the Dark One's vault. Did someone keep you prisoner there?"

Hope in her blue eyes, Elsa began to speak, but a puff of grey smoke interrupted them.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary information, dearie."

Regina spun around. "_You_. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the spear in her hand and smiled. "Why, taking care of the problem, Regina, same as you are."

"You're working with _him_?" Elsa stood anger evident on her face. "I am _not_ a problem to be dealt with, and I won't let you put me back in there, I won't be caged!"

She threw out both her arms and a wall of ice shot up between them.

"Go away or I'll kill you both. I swear I will!"

Regina glared at Rumple. He studied the wall of ice, and the woman behind it, with a contemplative look.

"We should go."

"Not just yet." He reached inside his coat and pulled out his dagger.

"What," Regina started, "I thought Belle had…"

"Oh, come now, dearie. You know me better than that." He held it out before him until it began to glow with power, then he pointed it at the wall of ice and let the power fly. Golden light surged along the wall, covering the full surface. With a wave of his hand, he commanded his magic to break the ice into crystals.

But nothing happened. The light merely disappeared, not affecting the ice at all.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

He stood silent for a shocked moment before turning to Regina with wide eyes.

"I suppose we had better leave, then."

They disappeared in smoke, only to reappear on the steps of Regina's house.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. "Why didn't your power break that wall?"

"That," he spoke softly, "is the danger of unpredictable magic. And that," he pointed up to the sky where a massive black storm cloud was building, "is what happens when you anger it."


	6. Whiteout Conditions

_Hey everyone! Thank you again for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! You sure know how to make a girl feel loved. I really struggled with this chapter, there was so much I felt like I had to cover, and I still don't think I've done it all justice, but it's as close as my poor skills can get. Also, I'm changing the rating tentatively to "M" now, not really for any reason other than I don't want to have to worry too much about language, violence, or whatever Killian and Emma (or anyone, for that matter) eventually (maybe?) get up to in the future…you've been warned :) Borrowing the characters of OUAT and Frozen only, no ownership on my part. Cheers! - Caillean_

* * *

_….He says_

_When you gonna make up your mind_

_When you gonna love you as much as I do?..._

**Chapter 6: Whiteout Conditions**

* * *

Emma carried the last bag into the apartment, closing the door behind her against the howling, bitter cold winds. Something had shifted in the last hour since she'd been shopping. Massive, black clouds covered the sky and flurries of snow were starting to fall.

"I guess there really _is_ a storm coming." She picked up her phone and dialed her father's number.

"Hi Emma."

"Hey, are you at the apartment?"

"Yes, we're all here and accounted for. Regina just left after spending some time with Henry. Did you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. Thanks, dad."

"I'll never get sick of you calling me that." Emma could hear the smile in his voice. "Just a second, he's out in the other room with Ruby."

Emma looked around the empty apartment and felt more alone than she had in a while. What was she doing here, and not with her son? _The same thing that Regina is doing at home, alone_, she reminded herself. _You may need to act quickly, and you both agreed he is as safe as he possibly could be with your parents. _

That didn't make it any easier.

"Hey mom."

"Kid! How are you?"

"I'm great. Looks like it's going to snow. Grandma has hot chocolate ready to go, and Ruby came over with some really cool old books from Belle about the Enchanted Forest. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Setting up some stuff at the new place for us."

"You mean our new _home_."

She smiled. Whatever craziness surrounded them, she was giving Henry, giving _herself_ their best chance for happiness here. Home was Storybrooke, home was with her family. She could hear her little brother crying in the background.

She felt a tear threaten. "Henry?"

"Yeah mom, I love you too."

_Smart kid._ "I'm going to go and plug in my phone now so it's fully charged. If you need anything at all, you call me, ok?"

"I will." He sounded distracted. "Hey mom, I have to go, someone else just showed up here. Full house today."

"Ok."

"Love you mom, bye!"

And with that, the line went dead.

Emma looked at the dark screen of her cell phone for a moment, then took a deep breath and surveyed the room.

"Well, guess I had better get started."

She picked up a grocery bag and started to put things away.

* * *

Regina shut the car door and put her key into the ignition. Looking up one last time at the Charmings' apartment, she reminded herself that Henry was safe with his grandparents. He had given her such a long hug, as if he knew how very much she needed it. Whatever was going on with her and Robin, or _not_ going on she supposed, at least she knew she always had Henry's love. Perhaps that really was enough.

The snow began to fall in earnest as she pulled away from the curb. She'd need to pick up supplies soon, and another stop at her vault was in order. She was determined to figure out a way to stop this woman because Regina was sure Storybrooke was in deep _snow, _otherwise.

* * *

A loud knock brought Emma out of her thoughts.

_Hook_.

She took a deep breath and walked across the room to the door, opening it to reveal the man with his arms full. Snow whipped around him, sticking to his dark hair like a dusting of powdered sugar.

"What is that?" She stepped back as he maneuvered past her, dropping a large bundle of wood over by the fireplace, placing a leather bag of his belongings down beside it before turning back to her.

"You've a great large hearth here, but no fuel for it. So here we go, and it's best to get it inside now, before the snow has an opportunity to dampen it. I've some more downstairs if you'd be willing to lend a hand, love."

She stared at him, confused. "How did you…"

"I notice things. Also, your father was kind enough to make sure I got here safely." There was the edge to his voice again. "We picked up some firewood along the way, and your mother sent some extra blankets and a few bags of what _she_ called 'essentials'. You'd think the woman was preparing for an ogre siege."

Emma followed him downstairs. The snow was really starting to fall fast now; it seemed there was already an inch on top of everything. Emma could barely make our her yellow Bug parked across the street it was coming down so hard. She hefted a bundle of wood and a fabric shopping bag. "Why did you let them give you all this stuff? You could have told them I was fine."

Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "They're your parents, love. You have to allow them the ability to act it once in awhile."

He might be right, but she wasn't about to admit it. They carried the rest of the supplies upstairs in silence, Emma wondering all the while how in less than twenty four hours they had gone from tender kisses to _this_?

* * *

Standing in front of the fireplace, Regina used her magic to light a small fire. As the logs caught and crackled, she immediately thought of the night before (had it only been last night?) when she and Robin had sat right where she stood and connected on such an deep level.

Lifting her hand slowly to her mouth, she could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers, the way her heart seemed to glow with warmth as he held her. All of those things now lost to her. Perhaps forever.

She blamed the Savior, yes, but in more introspective moments like this she blamed herself as well. This was a consequence of her own past coming back to haunt her, to remind her of who she was – and how hard that person would be to walk away from.

Did she want to strangle Emma's throat last night in the diner? Of _course_ she did. She rather wanted to throttle the child right now, but it wouldn't change anything and would only bring a mountain of repercussions upon her.

The wind began to howl outside. She should get something together for dinner before the storm really set in and the power went out. She'd need to conserve her magic for bigger things than keeping the electricity running.

Regina had just finished chopping up an apple for a salad when she heard a knock on the door.

_Who…_?

A glance through the peep hole confused her further. Throwing open the door she revealed a very snow covered fairy in a parka two sizes too big for her.

"Tinkerbelle?"

"The convent is crawling with people. I really got used to being alone over the years, and if I hear one more person ask Blue to use her magic to stop the storm I might burst. Also" she held up a bottle and smiled "I brought tequila. Thought you could use a drink after everything that's happened."

"You did, did you?"

Tinkerbelle tilted her head. "You also could use a friend."

"And _you're_ my friend now?"

"It may have been awhile since you've had one, your majesty," she responded in a pert tone, "but you've got one now."

Regina took a step back. "Fine, come in. I'm making dinner; you might as well join me." She walked away as the other woman shed her coat in the foyer and closed the door behind her. "But don't you dare track any water across my carpet!"

Tinkerbelle's light laughter followed her into the kitchen.

_Friends_? Now that was an odd concept. But maybe the damn fairy was right, maybe she did need one right now.

A drink wouldn't hurt, either.

* * *

Emma sorted through the bags that her mother had sent over with Hook. She had to smile. He wasn't kidding about how prepared her mother was trying to be. Food, bandages, medicine, toiletries, wait _what_? She pulled out a pair of men's lounge pants. "What are _these_ for?"

Hook turned around, carrying blankets into the living room. He looked at what Emma was holding and couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I would assume those are for me."

"Why would you need a pair of David's pants?"

The smile grew on his face. "You didn't assume I slept in my leathers, did you love?"

"Well, no." Emma stopped, thinking out loud. "What _do_ you sleep in?"

She immediately regretted asking that question as both his eyebrows raised and he just gave her a _look_.

"Oh."

He couldn't resist. "You're as red as your jacket, Swan."

She threw the pants at him and walked into the other room.

* * *

David held his wife close as they watched the snow fall outside their loft windows.

"Will we ever have just _one_ day of peace?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled her closer. "Someday, I hope. For now, though, we can at least enjoy a peaceful night." He glanced over across the room where Ruby and Henry laughed over a story she was telling. "We have our family together, Snow, we couldn't ask for a blessing greater than that."

"True." She pulled away from him slightly so she could reach up and kiss him softly. "I just hope Emma is ok."

"She'll be fine. It pains me to say this, but I trust Hook with her. They've been through a lot over the past few days, and never had a chance to talk about it. She needs to learn that she can't always run away from her problems. He'll help her understand that, I hope."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Or he'll find his hook in the middle of the ocean."

He chuckled. "She wouldn't do that."

He hoped.

* * *

Dinner was a nearly silent affair. He offered to help Emma prepare their meal, but she insisted on going it alone though he knew his way around a galley well enough. Instead, he rummaged about the cabinets, bringing down glasses and opening a bottle of wine deftly with his hook. Perhaps it wasn't his drink of choice, but she seemed to be pleased and he didn't altogether dislike the pale yellow drink.

They sat at opposite ends of the table, an ocean of space between them. The only sound in the room was the silver scraping across china and the howling winds battering the windows from outside. After what felt like an eternity, he put down his fork and stared at the woman across from him.

"Swan."

She looked up from taking a sip of wine. "Yes?"

"To begin, this is a fair meal you prepared for us, and I thank you for it."

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I thought you might like salmon." He knew she had picked it so he had no need of a knife but didn't mention that little kindness.

"I do, indeed. However, I think there are quite a few things still left unsaid between us at the moment, and I for one would like to apologize for my behavior earlier." He took a sip of the wine before continuing. "You did indeed hurt my pride, but I also overreacted. It was uncalled for; I should not blame you for seeing nothing but a pirate before you. It is, in the end, what I am."

He felt the pregnant silence between them as she searched for something to say. Her facial expressions, such an open book, ran through all the possible emotional in the space of a few seconds. Then, a sad look settled in her lovely, stormy eyes, and she responded:

"I don't _only_ see you as a pirate, Killian."

He started to open his mouth, but she stood up quickly, the need to flee burning bright in her eyes.

_Don't run away from me, love. _

"I'm out of wine. I'll grab the bottle and be right back."

"Stay, Swan, I'll get it." He stood up and walked away from the table, giving her a moment to collect her thoughts. She was like dealing with a skittish filly, this one. Opening the ice box he picked up the bottle of wine.

He returned to the table and leaned over her, refilling her glass while softly speaking against her ear. "In your own time, love. In your own time. I'm a patient enough sort. I'll not rush you."

He walked back around the table to his chair, holding in a smile as she drank a huge gulp of the wine. Her shoulders relaxed slightly. That was promising.

Hook sat back down and poured more wine into his own glass, taking a long sip himself while watching Emma over the rim.

It was bound to be a long night.

* * *

"So, you're saying that it's a _woman_ creating this storm?" Tinkerbelle sat on the couch, legs crossed beneath her as Regina flipped absently through a spell book. "Like, an actual person who can control the weather? That's not right." She shook her head and took another sip of her glass. The burn wasn't bad, but she regretted not picking up some sour mix on the way over.

"I know. That's the danger to us. My magic, and for that matter Rumpelstiltskin's, well, we don't have a way we know to use it against her." She gestured to the assorted books laid out before her. "Thus, the study session."

"Let me see." Tink reached down and flipped open a book. "What the…. Regina, this magic is all dark stuff. What are you going to do, curse us to the Caribbean?"

The Queen had to laugh. "I don't know, I could probably use a vacation."

"I'll bet." She closed the book at studied her friend for a moment before asking, "Have you spoken to Robin yet?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you do. I'm a fairy, I can sense these things."

Regina snorted. "Really? Like you sensed that he was my soul mate, the same man who is now cozy across town, _with his wife?_"

"Granted, the return of Marian was unexpected, but to be honest with you, Regina, his being your soul mate hasn't changed one bit. I've still got the same warm vibe when it comes to you two."

"That's the tequila talking."

"Nope, it's the fairy talking; the tequila is just along for the ride."

She stared at her for a few moments, contemplating. "I'm going to the kitchen for a glass. Don't drink it all while I'm gone."

Tinkerbelle saluted her. "I'll guard it with my life, your majesty."

"You spent way too much time alongside pirates." She muttered while walking away.

_Is she telling the truth, is he still my soul mate? What does that mean? Does it even change anything?_

Regina couldn't focus on that now, but she felt something stirring inside her, something special and rather unfamiliar.

Something a lot like _hope_.

* * *

It had held until well after the sun set, but the electricity was no match for the blizzard howling outside. They had just finished washing the dishes when the lights flickered once, again, then went out entirely.

"I can't say that surprises me," Emma muttered, then turned to Hook. "The fridge should hold for awhile, we can pack some snow in a cooler later if it doesn't return and transfer stuff to it outside."

"What can I do to be of assistance?"

She smiled. "Get the fire built up again in the living room; I'll bring in something for dessert."

His eyes lit up. "Something like rum?"

Emma laughed. "Better than rum."

He leaned into her until there was only a whisper of space between them. "There's only one thing better than rum, love, and I'm fairly certain I won't taste _that_ sweetness tonight." God, her body was on fire and he wasn't even _touching_ her. His lips were so close… so very close… if she just moved forward one inch…

_Woah._

She took a step back, her heart racing uncontrollably as she found her voice. "I guess I'll bring in some rum as well, then."

His lips twitched up in a smile, and he executed a full bow before walking to the living room and the fire.

She stood still for a moment, taking a second to remind herself how to breathe, then another reminding her legs how to walk, finally turning back into the kitchen for dessert, a bottle of rum, and _two_ glasses.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had gathered up enough information for now, he thought. He'd close up the shop and meet Belle at home. There had to be a way to defeat this monster, to strip her powers away before she could do any more damage to this town, but he needed time to prepare.

For now, he'd only one last thing to take care of.

He walked across to the cabinet and unlocked the door. Removing the dagger from his coat, he turned to place it in the box. Rumple was so focused on the process he didn't see the figure standing in the shadows behind him.

"You lied to me."

He spun around, the dagger in his hand catching the light and flashing. Belle stepped forward, a look of utter shock on her face.

"How _could_ you?"

"Belle, I can explain."

She stormed over to him. "Explain what? That you _lied_ to me, to everyone? That you gave me a fake dagger? That you _proposed_, made _vows_ over it?"

He held up a hand. "No. No, I didn't do that. Please, Belle. It was all true, all real. The dagger I pledged myself to you over was _real_. I handed you the true dagger that day, along with my heart. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, that you…"

"How can I possibly trust you?" There were tears streaming down her face. "How can I believe a single thing you say, now?" She stopped, a thought crossing her face. "Zelena. That was you, wasn't it? You _killed_ her. You allowed the portal to open. Oh _Rumple_, how could you?"

"I….I…"

"No." She turned and stormed out of the shop, the door slamming against the wall behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin stood there as snow swirled into the shop, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Alone.

* * *

They sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, open containers of graham crackers and marshmallows on the coffee table behind them.

"I have to admit, Swan, these are quite delicious," he said as he finished the last bite of his s'more, "but devilishly messy." Hook then proceeded to lick the remainder of the marshmallow and chocolate from his fingers, holding her gaze as he did.

Emma shook her head even as she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips, from what they were doing with his..._damn_. The man exuded sex, and she was far from immune.

"Do you _ever_ turn it off?" She finally asked, exasperated and more than a little turned on.

He took his time finishing then wiped his fingers on a napkin beside him. After staring at her in silence for a few moments, he smiled and shrugged. "Why would I, when it elicits such a …._reaction_… from you?"

She just shook her head in disbelief and took a gulp rum. "You're impossible."

"Perhaps." He scooted closer to her, his voice dropping in volume and growing in sincerity. "Whatever else you may be unsure about, this attraction between us would be impossible to deny, Emma."

She tilted her head to the side and contemplated the man before her. His truly had the most amazingly blue eyes. Emma worried she'd drown in them someday.

"I'm not denying anything, _Killian_." She pronounced his name with a soft smile before leaning back. "I'm just trying to process everything that's happened over the past month. It's a lot to take in, and I feel like I don't really know you. Being back there in the past, meeting the past you…"

His eyes darkened slightly. "That's not who I am now."

She rested a hand on his arm. "I know, just as _I'm_ no longer a thief. But our past shapes who we are today; giving us obstacles to overcome and helping us to grow. You were a sailor before a pirate, Killian, and I know nothing of that past; I know nothing about how you truly became the man who sits before me. I want to know him, the dark and the light. I want to know it all"

He looked down at her, searching for something in her eyes he was half afraid to find. "You know I'd hold no secrets from you, but _why_, why do you want to know me so well?"

"Because…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before meeting his eyes again and continuing:

"Because I want to see where this goes. Because you're always telling me what I need to hear, not what I want to. You've seen me at my weakest, and you still think I'm strong. Because, well, because I can't imagine you not being here in Storybrooke, smiling those ridiculous smirks of yours and all your terrible innuendos." She moved her hand up his arm and traced it along the side of his face as he held his breath in front of her, afraid to move and break the spell.

"Because," she whispered, "I suddenly can't imagine life without you anymore, and that scares the _hell_ out of me."

He placed his hand over her own and wrapped his other arm behind her, pulling Emma in and tentatively touching his lips to hers. She responded, kissing him back with a mix of passion and fear that it wouldn't last. Kissing Killian was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, even her magic responded to him, flooding her body with warmth and light as well as desire.

_Is this what true love's kiss feels like?_ She wondered as he trailed feather-lite kisses along her jaw before meeting her lips again with an even deeper passion. _Does it even matter?_ She twined her hands into his hair and pulled him as close as she could, devouring him with her kiss.

They lost themselves in the moment, but both pulled back eventually, Hook resting his lips on top of her head.

"There are so many things I'd tell you now, love," he murmured into her hair "but there will be time for that later."

She pulled away and gave him a quizzical look.

"Aye, though I suspect you know it all already." He smiled and reached behind her to pick up his glass of rum, brushing his arm across her shoulder as he did. "You asked about my past, however, so I'll regale you of it."

He began to share the story of his early days as a pirate, the initial fear of the choices he had made, and his determination not to allow his brother's death to be in vain. She pulled a blanket over and wrapped it around them both, leaning against his chest as he answered her questions about life on board the Jolly Roger.

"At sea for so long, though, it must have been lonely." The scent of her hair, more intoxicating than the rum he held, filled his nostrils as she shifted against his chest.

"Aye, that it was, but it also carried a sense of great possibility. Some new adventure was always waiting for us out there on the horizon; we just needed to follow the tides. The sea, she gets into your veins and never truly lets go. The men on board became my family, and while we may have been pirates, we were brothers as well."

"What did you do for fun?" She was growing tired, the crackling of the fire and the rumbling of his chest as he spoke relaxing all the muscles in her body. She hadn't realized she had been so tense until now.

"Oh, we played at cards, dice, sang quite a bit."

She snorted "What, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum?"

He pulled his head back. "A yo ho and _what_? Have you never heard a proper sea shanty, lass?"

"I can't say I've had a lot of time around sailors."

"True. You'd have caused a mutiny within days of being on board ship." He chuckled. "I'll sing one for you, if you'd like."

The rum was starting to settle in, blurring her vision. "I'd like." She murmured.

"Ok then," He sang softly, his voice light but strong:

_As I walked by the dockside one evening so fair  
To view the salt water and take the sea air  
I heard an old fisherman singing a song  
Won't you take ma away boys me time is not long_

_Wrap me up in me oil-skin and jumper  
No more on the docks I'll be seen  
Just tell me old shipmates, I'm taking a trip mates  
And I'll see you some day in Fiddler's Green.."_

Memories of his years aboard the Jolly Roger, sailing alongside his brother, they flooded his mind with each verse. God, he missed Liam. Minutes later, he finished the song and looked down at the woman in his arms. She must've fallen asleep some time ago. He was so lost in memories he hadn't noticed. With a sigh and a smile, he leaned back against the table to support her with one arm, sipping from his glass of rum with the other. Hook watched the fire for many hours that night, the howling wind and his own thoughts too loud for sleep.

* * *

Where the cabin in the woods once stood, a large tower of ice now rose above the tree line. Stepping out onto a small balcony, Elsa felt the wind whip her hair out of its braid as the storm grew in intensity.

_This is what they deserve for threatening me. She thought to herself. This is the price they pay for trapping me for years in that cold silver prison. _

She felt a tear drop out of her eye and freeze into a sliver of ice as it fell. How was she here, in this position, _again_? She had learned to control her powers long ago, yet she couldn't dampen the fear inside her to stop it now.

"Anna," she whispered to the silence "where _are_ you?"

The howling wind was the only response she received.

* * *

_So…..__**that**__ was a long chapter! Sorry about that, I really had a lot to cover here, and splitting the night apart just didn't feel right…Fiddler's Green, the song that Killian is singing, is an Irish sea shanty. It's not traditional, but it just felt like something he'd absolutely have a soft spot for. I can just hear him singing "And there's bottles of rum growing from every tree"… can't you? And yes, I totally ship Rumbelle, but really, he has got some serious 'splaining to do! Please let me know what you're thinking so far, I love to hear your thoughts! Also – I am going to try and get another chapter out today, but it might be early next week before the next installment. - Caillean_


	7. For the First Time in Forever

_Wow, I can't thank you all enough for the responses so far! (Merci, vous êtes merveilleux!) I haven't been blessed with such exposure on __**any**__ of my stories (as I've never had a tumblr base to link to) – so you have all truly made my day with your follows, favorites, and reviews. This whole story is playing out in my mind as if it were a number of episodes on OUAT and I figured we had better have a "fairyback" scene in here from time to time…. So we interrupt our scheduled story chapter to take you back in time to Arendelle…( I don't own any rights to Frozen or the characters within, please Disney, I'm poor…. ;)_

* * *

**…_..Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I won't be alone….._**

**Chapter 7: For the First Time in Forever**

"Elsa?"

The young queen looked up from the pile of correspondence she had been slowly working her way through to find her younger sister peeking around the doorway. The look on the young woman's face, a cross between excitement and trepidation, piqued her sister's interest and put her on high alert at the same time.

Elsa waved her in. "Anna, what's going on?"

"Well," she slipped into the room with a swish of her green skirts. "I was, that is, I mean, I was wondering..."

Standing up from the desk, Elsa made her way over to where her sister stood, giving her a hug then holding her at arm's length, narrowing her gaze. "_Please_ tell me you and Kristoff aren't getting married _already_."

Anna laughed, light and bubbly. "No! I mean, that would be just _amazing_, but," She shook her head, strawberry blonde braids swinging back and forth. "No. I was wondering if maybe we could all take a quick trip out to see his family? He's been missing them something fierce since the snows set in."

Elsa held back a small snort. "You mean the trolls."

"Well, yeah. I mean, they _did_ practically _raise_ him, and well, you know how they can be if he doesn't visit."

Elsa smiled. She certainly did. Practically had a full blown panic on her hands the last time they rolled up – quite literally- at the palace unexpected.

"I'd love to, but there are too many letters that I have to get through before I can even _think_ about doing anything fun." At the crestfallen look on her sister's face, Elsa relented. "You two can still go though, the weather is perfect to take Sven and the sleigh out. Please send them all my love."

Anna's face scrunched up slightly as she looked over at the massive pile of letters on her sister's desk. "Being a Queen is a lot of work, isn't it?"

Elsa laughed. "Oh, it has its perks as well. Chocolate any time I wish it, being one of them. See if Olaf wants to join you? He's been a bit down lately; he misses summer much more than is healthy for someone made of snow."

Anna kissed her sister on the cheek before giving her a hug. "I will. Don't work too hard, ok? We'll be back in a few days, I promise."

"Ok Anna," she walked back over to her desk, picking up a sheet of stationary and her pen. "Have fun."

Had Elsa known it would be the last time she'd ever see her sister, she'd have never let her go.

* * *

They had been three days overdue for their return. A messenger sent on to the trolls came back with the frightening news that Anna and Kristoff had never reached The Valley of Living Rock. Pabbie, the Troll King, sent out search parties of his own and promised Elsa he would let her know as soon as he had any news.

She found herself pacing back and forth along the castle hallways, unable to eat or sleep while not knowing if her sister was safe. How could she have been so careless to just let her leave? It had been two years since the events which froze Anna's heart, and Elsa thanked the heavens every day that she still had her beloved sister by her side.

Certainly, someday she would marry and start a family of her own, but they had also been making up for so many lost years as Elsa had hidden away from the world, afraid of her own powers. Anna had helped her understand that magic born love was so much more stable, and still more powerful than that raised from fear and anger.

What Elsa lacked in training she had made up for in control. There were moments such as this one where a small trail of frost followed where she walked, but the castle staff learned to view it as a mere barometer of their beloved Queen's moods, nothing more sinister than that.

They understood why she was so very worried for her sister's safe return, but they also secretly feared what would happen to them all if she didn't return. It had only been two years, and the memories of a frozen Arendelle were still fresh in their minds and hearts.

* * *

A week later, the Queen had been pacing as she did every morning, waiting news of any kind that her sister was OK. Exhausted, she had finally collapsed onto her throne, leaned her head back against the cold unyielding wood and stared mournfully at the high vaulted ceiling.

_Where are you, Anna? Please, please be ok. I can't do this without you._

"Your majesty! Queen Elsa!"

One of her advisors ran breathlessly into the room, eyes as round as saucers as he made his way across the great room to where she sat. Elsa gripped the arms of the throne tightly, a thin layer of ice radiating out from where her palms touched the wood. "What is it? Do you have news?"

"Just now, your majesty, the reindeer and the, ah, snowman, they have entered the gates." He bowed as he spoke the words, but backed slowly away from his queen as he added: "They returned alone."

She sprang from the dais, running full out down to the courtyard, her silver skirts training light, and ice, in their wake.

"Olaf!"

The snowman heard his name called and spun around. Well, at least his head spun around, his body was a little slow to catch on. It had been a long journey, after all. "Elsa!" He waddled over to his beloved Queen, reaching out to her as she nearly tackled him in a fierce hug.

"Careful, I've lost my middle bit three times today already riding with this guy." He gestured back at the reindeer behind him, who snorted halfheartedly.

Elsa reached out a hand and touched his muzzle. "Thank you Sven, for coming back." He snorted gently into her hand, his big eyes sorrowful. "Where are they? Where are Anna and Kristoff?"

Olaf took a step back. "It's hard to say. I spent a good deal of the fight with my head on one side of the clearing, so I didn't get a great look at them."

"What?" She stood up, a small flurry of snow beginning to dance around her. Sven shied away, backing up a few paces. _Control_. She took a deep breath and the flakes disappeared. "What happened, Olaf? Start at the beginning."

"Well, you had told Anna that it was okay for her to go visit the trolls…"

"Not _that_ far back, Olaf, tell me about the attack."

He nodded. "We had just reached the other side of the North Mountain when they came upon us. It was late, and dark, so they must have hidden along the valley road for hours waiting for us. Kristoff and Anna put up a good fight, but they managed to sneak up on her and carry her to their horses. Kristoff continued to fight, but…" Olaf trailed off, a sad glance at Sven before looking back up at Elsa with a tear in his eye, "he didn't make it."

She gasped, hand rising to cover her mouth. "No."

"He…" Olaf paced in a circle, "I didn't see everything, but he and one of the soldiers got too close to the edge of the cliff and…" He hung his head for a moment, then raised it again, "at least he took out one of the prince's soldiers with him."

"So, he's….gone?"

"After the battle, I looked over the edge of the cliff, but it seemed to go on forever, I didn't see him."

Elsa ignored the tears rolling down her face and stopped Olaf. "Wait. You said the 'prince'. Olaf, did you recognize anyone?" She watched over Olaf's shoulder as the reindeer nodded his big head up and down.

"Well, yeah, Hans was there."

_Hans_. _The bastard._

She stood up abruptly, the look in Elsa's eyes hard and cold as the glaciers on the tops of the North Mountain itself. _How dare he, s_he thought quickly. A journey to the southern edge of her kingdom would take about a week and then she would have to find someone who knew the seas surrounding the Southern Isles. A memory from one of the many letters of state came to mind. Yes, she would send a note to them immediately, perhaps _they_ would help.

"Olaf, you and Sven need some rest. I have to prepare our men for a journey and send out a few letters."

"Where are we going?"

"To get my sister back."

"But, that means."

Elsa nodded slowly, not bothering to control the small blizzard that swirled around her skirts.

"Yes, it means we are going to war."

* * *

It took longer than Elsa wished to prepare everything for their journey. The Arendelle army would follow at a slower pace, through the fjords and on to the seas, it would take them a few weeks to reach the Southern Isles, giving her and an advance search party time to rescue Anna. She had a favorable response to her letters, and Pabbie sent three of his strongest trolls to journey with them as scouts. They were as ready as they would ever be.

As the flames of the torches surrounding the courtyard illuminated the small party gathered around her, Elsa raised her head and spoke clearly:

"We set out tonight for the southern shores. I've arranged passage with a man who knows the seas better than anyone, a prince of one of our neighboring kingdoms. He will meet us at the southern coast of Arendelle with his fastest ship, and will guide us to the Southern Isles." She looked at those around her. "I cannot tell you that this journey will be anything but dangerous, and I will not judge those who choose to stay here in Arendelle. Speak now and you will be free to stay."

Silence met her statement. A small glimmer of a smile crossed her face as those before her stood true.

"Thank you. I will never forget the kindness and loyalty you have shown me today."

She took a pair of leather gloves from a maid standing beside her, pulling them on one at a time, then turning to mount her horse.

"Let's remind those who wish to challenge our kingdom what power they find themselves up against."

They rode into the night, Elsa using her magic to clear a path for them through the deep winter snow.

* * *

_I have such respect for how the writers of OUAT can juggle both the past and the present in their stories, and I'm glad I took some time this weekend to map the whole thing out. Even when I'm making this up, it's confusing me! I really hope you're still enjoying the story. - Caillean_


	8. Snow Day

…_and back to Storybrooke! Everyone is waking up to a very different landscape here, and I for one can't wait to figure out what our heroes (and anti-heroes, and villains turned heroes, and ambiguously vague maybe not-quite heroes) do!_

* * *

…_**..Years go by and I'm here still waiting **_

_**Withering where some snowman was…..**_

**Chapter 8: Snow Day**

"Ruby."

She had been having such a _nice_ dream. Why did Hugh Jackman suddenly have the voice of a thirteen year old?

"_Ruby_. Wake _up_."

Nope, definitely not Hugh Jackman. She cracked one eye open to see Henry crouched before her on the couch.

"Great! You're awake."

She sat up, pushing her hair back and glancing across the room at the clock. "Seriously, Henry, it's eight in the morning. Is anyone else even awake yet?"

He smiled widely and handed her a cup of coffee.

" You wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Her first thought was of being surrounded by clouds, pillow soft and warm.

Her second thought was one of something missing. She had fallen asleep to the smell of rum and leather, but now…

Emma Swan's eyes flew open.

A quick glance around her confirmed the first thought. She was tucked under what seemed like ten down blankets, pillows higher that her own head around her.

She was also very alone, and from the looks of things had been for some time.

_He must have brought me in here at some point last night. After I fell asleep in his arms._

She peeled back the covers to find herself fully clothed. _Ever the gentleman._ Getting out of bed Emma realized fast that the power had never come back on; it was _cold_. Moving out into the apartment, she went in search of Hook.

Emma found him sleeping on the couch under a thin blanket, his leathers draped over a chair. The fire had died down to embers. Shivering, she tossed a few logs onto the grate, willing them to catch and muttering to herself as they refused to light. She grabbed the metal poker and starting shoving logs around, trying to get more air flow around them. After a minute of failure, she threw the poker down and sat in front of the fireplace, glaring at it.

"As delightfully amusing as this scene is, love, you _could_ just use your magic. It's bloody cold in here and I'm not keen on moving out from under this blanket to help."

_Right. _She concentrated on the fireplace, feeling the warmth of her magic flow through her body until the logs within sparked and caught, the resulting flames putting forth warmth once again.

She smirked at the fire, pleased with herself, responding to Hook. "Not willing to help me, hmm? That's odd, coming from the man who put all the blankets in the house on top of me last night and left himself to freeze. Yes, I noticed."

"It's not that I don't _wish_ to help, mind you."

She turned around and gave him a questioning look.

He was still lying on the couch, perched up on one arm cradling his head on his hand. The blanket had fallen down to expose his bare chest.

_Ohmygod. _

"You had better be wearing pants under that blanket!" Emma jumped up. "I'm, I'm going to try and make some coffee. You just, just stay there."

For once, the pirate had nothing to say.

* * *

Snow continued to fall outside her window yet Regina breathed a sigh of relief to see that the pace had slowed and the thin clouds overhead allowed hazy sunlight to filter through. At first glance she would say a good three feet of snow had fallen overnight, perhaps more. The electricity was still out, so she conjured two mugs of coffee, and a plate of apple muffins.

"It's not much, but it will tide us over while we decide what to do next."

The woman sitting at her kitchen counter muttered something about 'not hungry' and gingerly lifted the coffee mug to her lips. Dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from any light.

Regina shook her head. "You're a fairy, Tinkerbelle; you can simply magic the hangover away."

"Sometimes I just need a little reminder why drinking tequila is a bad idea." She lifted the sunglasses, dark circles showing beneath her slightly bloodshot eyes.

"We don't have time for your wallowing." Regina flicked her wrist at the fairy who sat up straight as her headache - and sunglasses - disappeared.

"Hey, those were designer!"

"Focus. The snow has stopped for now, but there's no guarantee it will stay that way. What we need is a plan."

Tinkerbelle picked up one of the muffins, appetite restored. "We could work on a shield; perhaps protect the main parts of Storybrooke from the snow and ice?"

"I'm not sure that I have enough power to hold one long enough to help."

"What if Emma helped you, and perhaps Blue?"

"I doubt all the magic users in Storybrooke plus Rumpelstiltskin could erase the effects of elemental magic on the town. It's too strong and unpredictable. Even if we could, it would be a temporary measure at best."

"Good point." Tink chewed in thoughtful silence for a few moments. "What about the ice witch herself? You said she accused Rumpelstiltskin of trapping her in the urn, right? Maybe we can ask him. He has to know more than he's told you."

"Maybe I _should_ have left you with your hangover. This is Rumpelstiltskin we're talking about. If he put her in that urn, what makes you think he'd be at all inclined to help her?" Regina paced around the kitchen, turning a bright red apple from one hand to the other. "Maybe…" She stopped, thought for a moment, then turned to Tinkerbelle with a smile.

"Maybe we can find out what her motivation is on our own."

"How?"

"We're going to perform a little mirror magic."

* * *

Henry feared his grandmother wouldn't ever let him leave the apartment. She double - and triple - checked that he was wearing enough layers, re-tied his scarf at least four times, and warned him in no uncertain terms the many dangers of frostbite. Finally, he and Ruby were allowed to escape (_was Operation Cobra ever this difficult_?) running down the stairs and pushing open the door to the building. Stepping into the cold they took in their surroundings.

Snow covered everything within Henry's sight. Drifts as tall as Ruby had built up against the sides of the buildings. There wasn't a car on the street not completely buried in white.

"Wow."

"You can say that again." Ruby pulled her knit cap down over her hair. "I haven't seen snow like this outside of the Enchanted Forest's deepest winters. We'll need snowshoes and sleighs if the roads can't be cleared soon."

"Looks like they're already working on it." Henry pointed down Main Street where two trucks and a front loader were slowly trying to plow the snow out of the way. Dwarves with shovels worked on the sidewalks. He could just hear their whistling over the sounds of the plows. Residents were starting to make their way outside, wide-eyed at the scene before them.

The children of the town had a completely different reaction than the adults, climbing over the drifts with happy abandon, calling out to each other: 'come and play'. Henry knew deep down this probably wasn't caused by something good, but the loss of his New York friends had been weighing heavy on him. He yearned for normalcy, to just be a kid for awhile.

Two children closest to him smiled and waved before giggling and sliding down a large bank of snow.

Henry pushed ahead to meet with them. "Grace! Roland! Wait up!"

* * *

Emma leaned against the counter as the kettle slowly came to a boil on the stove top. Thankfully the apartment had been fitted with gas and not electric burners. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her parents' home phone. Her mother answered on the second ring.

"Emma! I'm so glad you called. How are you?"

"I'm good, though it's cold. No power since early last night." Emma reached into the cabinet and pulled down two coffee mugs, placing them on the counter as she spoke. "I wanted to see how you all fared."

"We're good. Henry is outside playing with Ruby; David is boiling some water so we can give Neal a bath. Leroy called earlier to say they are starting the process of digging the town out, he said he thinks we'll have power again in a few hours, but there's no guarantee."

"That's progress at least."

"True." There was a pause as Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You said_ I_ earlier, not _we_. Did, ah, did Hook stay over last night?"

_Okay. This is awkward_.

Emma couldn't think of a way to avoid it so she just answered her mother. "He did."

"…and?"

Emma pulled the container of instant coffee out and placed it on the counter with a bit more force than necessary. "And _what_?"

"Did you…"

"Oh my god you are _not_ going to ask me if I slept with him!"

"No. Oh. _No_. No, I just wondered if you were able to talk about what was bothering you but…" Her mother's voice trailed off for a moment before returning with "Of course, if you _had_, which is none of my business, I mean you're an adult and as long as you were safe about it..."

Emma wanted nothing more than to slam her head into the cabinets. "We _didn't_, okay? Yes, we talked. A little. That's _it_."

She was so focused on the conversation with her mother Emma didn't hear Hook walk up until he was almost pressed against her back. _He really has no concept of personal space. _She felt his breath warm on her ear before he whispered: "That wasn't _it_, love, but I understand if you don't want to share with your mother. Boundaries and all." Chills raced down her spine as he trailed the cold edge of his hook across the back of her neck.

"Yes, _boundaries_." Emma snapped, throwing her shoulder back to push him away.

"I'm sorry, Emma, really. I know it's going to take some getting used to being your mother and not just your friend, but…"

_Damn_.

"No, mom, no, that wasn't meant for yo….I mean I didn't mean that, I'm…" She turned around to glare at the man behind her, throwing up a hand in frustration as she did.

The man, who was apparently wearing nothing more than the pants David had loaned him. Pants which were a size too big and hung dangerously low on his hips.

She swallowed audibly.

He grinned.

The tea kettle whistled, bringing her back to reality.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just making coffee." _And dealing with a half naked pirate in my kitchen making come hither eyes at me: no big deal._ "Call me if you hear anything else, ok?"

Emma made sure she had pressed 'End Call' before letting loose on the man innocently stirring instant coffee into the boiling water.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?"

Hook dipped his head to hide a smile while handing Emma a mug. "I take it then you're not one of those, what did Robin call them? Ah, yes. _Morning people_."

She took a gulp of the dark liquid and let its heat slide down her throat before staring at him over the rim and smiling slowly.

"Paybacks are a _bitch_, pirate."

* * *

_Belle_

She hadn't come home the night before, and searches of both the library and his shop had come up empty handed. Rumpelstiltskin felt a glimmer of fear take root in his stomach; the storm had been brutal. If Belle had been caught in it without shelter…

_No. I would feel it if she had passed over. She's out there, somewhere, and I _will_ find her_.

David held his son, rocking him to sleep as he watched the children playing below in the street. From snow angels to snowball fights, they were certainly enjoying themselves. Some days he wished he could be like them again, without the responsibilities and worries he had carried with him for what seemed an eternity.

* * *

Neal began to fuss, and David rearranged the blanket covering him. The baby reached out and seemed to hold onto his father's finger. He smiled.

"I will give you a proper childhood, I promise. This time we'll get it right."

The lights flickered overhead again. The power had been cycling on and off for almost an hour now, hopefully that meant they were making progress.

Now if someone could just figure out how to deal with the woman who caused the storm itself.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed without incident. They shared a hasty breakfast of what he thought was hard tack until Emma explained it to be a granola bar.

_Nutritious_, she said.

_Bollocks_, he thought.

Hook kept a watchful eye on Emma as he folded up the blanket he had slept under. He didn't trust that look in her eyes earlier. Back in the Enchanted Forest he realized just how mischievous she could be. Granted, he found he rather loved the way her eyes crinkled up when she was up to no good. He rather loved nearly everything about her, actually.

The object of his affection was standing near the windows that ran along the length of the main room at the moment, drinking her second cup of coffee. He watched as she pulled open the shutters and let in the morning light, filtered as it was by the grey sky.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Hook jumped up quickly and made his way across the room to stand beside her as she pointed out the windows. His eyes widened as he finally understood the impact of the storm. "This was no typical storm."

Not only was the beach invisible under the thick blanket of snow, the sea itself had frozen over, tall waves of ice unable to reach the shore. He looked across the cove to where the cliffs met the forest that surrounded Storybrooke. Rising above the tree line was what appeared to be a tower made of crystal, ice blue and certainly a new addition to the landscape.

"Look over there. It's like a palace."

Emma turned to him, eyes wide with fear.

"We're so screwed."

* * *

Henry carried the last lopsided ball of snow over to where the other children were standing; placing it on top of two other lumps of snow. "There's the head."

Grace tilted her head to the side, as Roland quietly placed small black stones on the snowman for eyes and buttons. "He needs arms." She walked over to a small tree, pulling off twigs within reach and sticking them on either side of the snowman. She stared at him for a minute then giggled. "I'd say he needs a hat but I don't think Dad would like that too much."

"Maybe just some hair?" Henry suggested and she placed some thin branches on top to resemble a bit of spiky hair. "Yeah, that works." He reached in a bag they had gathered bits and bobs in for their creation. After rummaging about a bit he pulled out a carrot. "Here!" The snowman had a nose, and the three children stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"He's a bit lopsided." Grace was the most critical of their work.

"I like him," Roland piped up. "He's cute."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, he is. I'm cold, though, anyone want to head over to Granny's and see if they have hot chocolate?"

The children all voiced their agreement then turned around and started to walk across the street to the diner.

"Wait! I want to go too! I _love_ hot chocolate!"

They spun around almost as one; mouths hanging open as they realized their snowman was no longer in its spot and was now _walking_ towards them, a huge grin on its face.

"Hi! My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs. Also hot chocolate, but I already told you that didn't I?"

Henry, Grace, and Roland were too shocked to respond.

* * *

_How could I __**possibly**__ write a story that involved Frozen and didn't include Olaf? _


	9. Snowbound

_Ah, the last little bit of relative peace before things get bat-**** crazy in Storybrooke (and Arendelle, and….somewhere else that I'm not revealing yet ;-). Also, we're veering into M territory again here, nothing too crazy, but I figured better safe than sorry. - C_

* * *

…_I run off_

_Where the drifts get deeper…_

**Chapter 9: Snowbound**

* * *

Robin held the curtain back and watched as his son ran across the street from Granny's to play with the town's other children in the snow. It was difficult to remember that it was unknown magic which had created this and not the natural order of things. Winters in the Enchanted Forest had been cruel at times, but he and his men had learned long ago how to make do and survive even the harshest storms In fact, he almost felt trapped here behind four walls and longed to be out in the elements once more. Perhaps he hadn't always lived in the woods but it had been an age since he felt more at home in a cottage than out amongst the trees.

"He'll be fine, you know." A soft voice called from behind him.

"I know, and I see Ruby out there with them, she'd be a formidable foe to anyone looking to harm my…our son." He turned an apologetic smile on Marian. "Forgive me; I still haven't gotten used to…."

"I understand." She tugged on the hem of the blouse she was wearing. "Just as I don't think I'll ever get used to the fashions of this land."

"It's not so bad, after awhile."

"Yes, I suppose you've gotten used to a lot of things over the years." He could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Marian, please." Robin turned back to the window. "You know that's not fair."

"Do you love her?"

He leaned his forehead against the cold glass. "I don't know. I think I do. Marian, had I known…"

"But how could you? Even the Queen didn't know who I was. Until Emma and Hook brought me back I was, well, dead."

"But you aren't now."

"No." Her voice was soft with pain. "I don't know _what_ I am, Robin."

He walked over to his wife and helped her stand, pulling her close until she rested her head on his chest. "You are safe, Marian, and _alive_. Your son has his mother again, and I cannot wish for a greater blessing than that."

She mumbled into his chest. "You think of your son, not yourself."

"I think of my _family_, which you are a part of. The rest, well, the rest we will figure out another day." He pulled back and smiled at her. "For now, you should really get some rest; you've been through a great ordeal. I'm going to head out and see if I can assist with the cleanup." He shrugged into his jacket and smiled at the woman before him. "Trust me, Marian, all will be well."

He lightly kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

* * *

_Finally_.

Mary Margaret slowly backed out of the room, closing the door as softly as possible. It had taken nearly an hour of her rocking him and singing to get Neal to fall asleep. Perhaps he could already sense the magic creating the snow around them. It stood to reason as he was the product of true love, and conceived in the Enchanted Forest that he would have the same magic powers as his sister. It was something to ask Regina another day, perhaps when she was talking to them again.

She walked out into the kitchen area and smiled as her husband handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You don't think he can actually hear us, do you?" David responded, also lowering his voice.

"I hope not, but I'm not taking any chances."

The lights overhead flickered again but this time thankfully stayed on. "Oh thank goodness. I am dying for a bath."

"Go," David smiled and kissed her lightly, "Enjoy it. I'll watch over Neal in the meantime."

Before she could even leave the kitchen the front door burst open, Henry rushing inside trailing snow everywhere.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you have to see this!"

From the other room, the lusty cries of a young royal rang out.

Mary Margaret sighed and put down the tea, turning back to David. "I'll take care of him, you find out what's going on outside."

Peace just wasn't in the cards for them today.

* * *

They had been outside for at least an hour, walking along the snow covered beach while Emma tried to use her magic to counteract the ice. So far they hadn't had much luck and Hook worried she'd be inclined to give up soon.

"I don't understand." Emma scowled at the patch of snow she had just thrown a ball of fire at. A small amount had melted, yes, but it still seemed to resist her magic.

"Perhaps because its magic it can withstand fire?" Hook stomped around a bit in the snow, picking up a handful and tossing it away. "Have you tried moving it?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Maybe…"

Holding her arms out to the side, Emma pulled on her magic and willed it to swirl the snow back into the air. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed the snow drifted up and collected until it resembled a block of white powder the size of her car floating ten feet in the air.

Hook looked down to the bare sand below him then looked up, smiling. "You did it! That's bloody brilliant, Swan!"

She concentrated harder, forcing the wall of snow to move to the side with her mind, marveling at how quickly the magic was responding to her now.

"Ahem. Perhaps you might move it in the opposite direction?"

"Why?" She looked down from the snow in the air to see Hook standing directly under it. "Oh, whoops."

Unfortunately that small break in her concentration was too much for the snow to hold. It dropped back down from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground.

At the bottom of that heap was Hook.

"Shit." She ran over and started to push snow aside. Within seconds, he had dug himself out, his head popping out from the top of the mound. She couldn't help it, the expression on his face was so priceless, and she burst out laughing.

Sputtering, he glared at Emma. "What was _that_ for?"

"I swear I didn't mean to do that, I just lost concentration and, well..." The laughter bubbled up again. "You know, maybe it's karma for what you did earlier."

After sitting in silence for a few moments Hook held out his hand to her. "I suppose the _least_ you could do is help me up, then."

She took his hand, bracing her feet against the ground to help pull up his weight.

Instead, Hook used it as leverage to pull her back down, laughing as she landed face first in the snow beside him.

Shrieking, Emma lunged at the man beside her, a fistful of snow in her hand.

* * *

"So, he's just been doing that for the past hour or so?" David looked over at the snowman playing fetch with a Dalmatian, using his own arm as the stick.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, he marched right into the diner with the kids and scared the crap out of Granny; she actually pulled out her crossbow. Haven't seen that in awhile."

"Did he threaten anyone?" A man with dark hair asked, concern for his daughter etched across his face.

"No, Jefferson," Ruby reached out and placed a hand on his arm, "He seemed to really take a liking to Grace. He said she reminded him of someone he once knew."

Robin turned to see the three children in question inside Granny's, noses pressed up to the glass and watching intently as the adults decided what to do about their new friend.

"Still," he mused, "we don't know if it's safe or not to trust this creature. It's certainly made of magic, and I for one don't like the idea of just letting it roam about town, free to do whatever it chooses."

David and Jefferson nodded in agreement.

Ruby snorted. "Guys, just look at him. I understand what you're saying but come on, he doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly. He came in to Granny's and asked for hot chocolate for heaven's sake. Dr. Hopper, tell them."

"She's right," Archie nodded. "We haven't seen any sign of violence from the creature. He has rather childlike qualities, from what I've seen."

"Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances." David put his hand on his sword and walked across the street. The group followed close behind.

"Hello! Ah, Mr. Snowman!"

The creature took his arm back from Pongo, who jumped around, waiting for him to throw it again. "Down, Sven."

"Sven?" Archie shook his head. "His name is Pongo."

The snowman shuffled around until he faced the newcomers. "Well, how am I supposed to know if he won't tell me?" He stood in front of the five adults, his head swinging from side to side. "Hi! I'm Olaf!"

"It talks?" Jefferson whispered to Ruby.

"I know, wild, huh?" She smiled. "Hi again, Olaf, these are my friends. David," she gestured to the man beside her "would like to ask you a few questions about how you got here. Is that okay?"

"Sure." He stood completely still, even his eyes didn't blink.

"Olaf," David took a step forward and kneeled down so he was on eye level with the creature. "Someone has brought a lot of snow here to Storybrooke."

"Yeah, and?"

Ruby also kneeled down. "We're trying to figure out who did it. Do you know?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just tell us who it is." David was growing weary of the vacant expression on the snowman's face.

"Well, if I'm here, and I'm pretty sure I _am_ here, then it was Elsa's magic that brought me back."

"Elsa?" Robin stepped forward. "The Snow Witch that Regina spoke of?"

"Witch!" Olaf shook his head and stepped forward. "Now, that's no way to speak of the Queen of Arendelle!"

"Wait, she's a queen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're getting nowhere." Jefferson kicked at the ground and glared at the snowman. "Your Queen has cursed this land with snow and ice. How do we stop her?"

"Well," Olaf tilted his head and looked at the people before him, "Have you tried_ asking_ her?"

* * *

Evening fell as Tinkerbell brought in two more candles, setting them on either side of the mirror on the table. "Ok, what next?"

Regina looked up from a potion she was working on. "I think that's the last of it. Once I finish this, we'll be able to make the mirror work with any reflective surface. It's been ages since I've used this particular spell, but it should work."

"In all my years dealing with pixie dust, I've always been in awe of the great magic of the sorcerers."

"It's not so different."

"Maybe," she sat down in a chair and watched as Regina lit the candles, carrying over the vial of potion and slowly pouring it over the glass of the mirror. "But you have something that I lack, the freedom to do with your magic what you please."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment and felt her magic pour out of her body and into the mirror. When she opened her eyes once more, the glass clouded, swirling purple smoke inside it. A wave of her hand, and the smoke cleared, revealing Elsa, pacing back and forth within a room made completely of ice.

"There."

Tinkerbell stood up and walked over to peer into the glass. "She's lost someone dear to her."

Regina turned to her. "How can you tell? Some sort of fairy power?"

"You don't need magic to read the loss in someone's eyes, Regina." She turned to her woman beside her, a rueful smile on her face. "I've seen it on my own face in the mirror more than once. I'm sure you have as well."

"If she's lost someone, how can we help her?"

"Well," the fairy thought for a moment, "she's restless, so whoever it is probably hasn't died, they're just missing. Can we use the mirror to find who she's looking for?"

"Not without knowing who they are. I can take hearts, I can't see into them."

"I'd like to think it would be nice to have a mirror into another's heart, though perhaps we wouldn't always like what we saw."

"Well, I know I can't very well waltz up there again, but there is someone who has magic who should be able to take a looking glass to her."

"Emma?"

Regina waved her hand and the image on the mirror disappeared once more. Picking it up she turned to Tinkerbell and grimaced.

"As long as she doesn't manage to screw it up."

* * *

Emma stood under the steaming shower, thanking the gods of modern plumbing and electricity. She closed her eyes and thought back on the day so far, allowing the hot water to work its way into her sore muscles. Who knew playing in the snow could be so tiring? She and Hook had chased each other about for an hour playing a crazy game of hide and seek complete with snow projectiles. Hell, who knew it could be so much fun?

_Fun._

Emma realized with a start how foreign a concept that was to her. She felt like she'd been living her life on the edge of a knife, even before coming to Storybrooke. Hook once said that her smiles were such rare things, and he was right. She didn't have many reasons to smile, not until recently.

_Henry. _

Having her son in her life had at first brought her nothing but stress and confusion, but now she was so thankful to have him in her life. And her parents, to be able to see them, back in the Enchanted Forest, to understand all that they fought for so that she could have a chance at a full life. The love they gave to her unconditionally, even now.

_Hook._

The man who told it like it was. Who believed in her when even she had lost faith. The man who gave up his only home to bring Emma back to hers. Who didn't run away when things got difficult. She realized with a start that she'd been worried that he would turn out to be a myth, to leave her if she got too close. She had been blind to the fact that he'd already proven to her time and again that he had no intention of doing so.

The words her father spoke to her yesterday floated through her mind: _We all get second chances in life, if we're lucky. You're his._

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, Emma wondered if maybe he was right.

_Maybe it's time to find out_, she mused as she walked into her bedroom and looked for something to wear. It didn't seem like the world was going to end tonight, so Emma opted for a comfortable pair of pants and an over-sized sweater. She continued towel drying her hair as she walked back out into the living room. Hook had built the fire back up, and was currently rummaging through the refrigerator.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she admired the view. He had changed back into his pants and boots, but just wore a black linen shirt, leaving the vest and long coat aside.

"I'm seeing what I can use to make us a meal, lass."

She snorted. "You can cook."

"Even a captain has to take his turn in the galley, and I've fended for myself long enough to get by. There are no taverns at sea, love." Hook placed a pan on the stove top and set about cracking eggs into it. "Go ahead and rest, you probably need it after that thrashing I delivered you in the snow."

"Funny, I don't remember being thrashed. I _do_ remember you crying for mercy as I held you under the snow."

He smiled. "See, Swan? I told you, you need rest. You've become delirious."

She laughed and grabbed a glass of water from the fridge. "A truce, then." Sitting down at the table she watched him cook in contented silence. He did seem to know his way around a kitchen, and she couldn't help but picture him there in a more permanent arrangement. She felt a familiar flutter of fear in her stomach at the thought, but it was weaker than it would have been before.

"Here." He placed a plate of fried eggs and mushrooms before her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as he sat down beside her with his own plate. "This looks good." She took a bite, realizing as she did how very hungry she was. "It _is_ good."

"I'm glad you approve."

They ate in a more companionable silence than the night before, and once the dishes were cleaned they walked back into the living room. Emma sat down on one end of the couch, motioning for Hook to sit beside her.

A single brow raised, he sat down beside her. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Am I that bad?"

"Truth be told, love, you usually look as if you've ready to take flight at any given moment."

Emma turned to him, placing a hand on his leg and looking up into his eyes. "I think I'm ready to stop running."

* * *

His lips parted as his heart leapt into his throat. The touch of her hand burned through the leather of his pants, her eyes shined with a naked desire which set his pulse to racing.

"Emma, I…" His words were cut off as she leaned into him and pulled his head down for a kiss. The same feeling shot through him as before, as if fire raced through his veins every time her lips found his own. Sliding his hand along her back, he felt a thrill of pleasure at the way she shivered at his touch.

Sweaters and shirts were soon discarded carelessly on the floor as they discovered each other. He kissed along her collarbone, finding a sensitive space at the base of her throat. She arched her back as he traced that spot with his tongue, enjoying the soft moans of pleasure coming from her as he slid his hand and side of his hook up along her spine. She ran her hands along his back, the light pressure from her nails eliciting sounds of pleasure from his own throat.

It wasn't until she began tugging at the laces of his trousers that Hook pulled back. "Enough." He stood up and scooped a surprised Emma up in his arms, walking them both into her bedroom. Slowly lowering her onto the pile of blankets he smiled. "Some things are meant to be done right or not at all." Sitting down on the side of the bed he tossed his boots on the floor and turned back to her.

As her lips slowly spread out into a sensuous smile, he lowered himself over her, knowing that this moment, this look in her eyes would be one he'd never forget as long as he lived.

* * *

Night had fallen, but Robin hadn't returned. Granny provided dinner for her and Roland a few hours ago, and her son now slept in their small bed. Sitting at a table by the window, Marian looked out onto the street below, which had nearly been cleared of snow. A group of people stood below her, her husband among them.

A flash of purple smoke beside the group made her jump, and look on in horror as the Evil Queen appeared. Though she couldn't hear what was spoken, Marian could tell there was something wrong. They spoke for a few minutes, before the Queen nodded and disappeared once more.

It didn't escape her notice that her husband continued to watch the spot where Regina had vanished from long after she had gone.

_It wasn't enough to kill me, was it Your Majesty? You had to steal my love as well?_

Marian didn't know what kind of twisted spell had been cast on her husband, but she vowed to find out and break the curse before he was lost to her forever.

* * *

_I can't thank you all enough for coming along with me for this journey. If you can let me know what you think so far, I'd really appreciate it. Reviews are ambrosia to me. :) - C._


	10. Test the Limits and Break Through

_Edit: Sorry for pulling this earlier – as it turns out I had a glaring continuity error that just couldn't move forward (**LexieMcSteamy**, you rock!), so I've made a few tweaks and think I have a plan to still use that little tidbit some of you managed to see earlier ;) …You all have been so wonderful with reviews, favorites, and follows, so I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned. We head back over to Arendelle in another fairyback. A few of you cleverly wondered if that young man with a ship was Killian Jones...close, but his entanglement in this story will be revealed a bit later on. I do hope you enjoy... - C._

* * *

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

**Chapter 10: Test the Limits and Break Through**

* * *

The journey certainly hadn't been an easy one, but Elsa was grateful those who traveled with her did so safely. Crossing the North Mountain had been their biggest challenge but they found the magic their Queen wielded helped more than once. After six nights sleeping under the stars, they were less than a few hours away from the shore.

Olaf slid up alongside Elsa's horse and began to walk in step with the beast. Thankfully, Lorelei had gotten used to the magical snowman and no longer shied at his approach. Elsa looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're with us, Olaf."

"Me too."

His simple smile and response warmed her heart. Without his innocence and love, she wasn't sure how she would have survived this time without her sister. "We should reach the shore soon."

He sighed dramatically. "I wish it were summer, I would love a day lounging on the sand."

Laughter surrounded her as three trolls rolled up alongside and around the snowman, trying to knock him off his feet.

"Snorri, Sten, Sigrun: behave!" She watched, exasperated, as the young trolls rolled back off again, laughing as they did. _These are Pabbie's strongest?_ They barely seemed out of their youth and had done nothing but play pranks on the other travelers the whole trip.

The captain of the guard, Fannar, pulled alongside her. "Your Majesty, we should be approaching the cove within the hour. Shall we signal now?"

"Thank you, Fannar, yes we should." She sat back in her saddle, throwing her arms wide and then bringing them together with a great clap above her head. Sparkling ice shot out form her hands and flew up into the sky, creating a firework of glistening snow.

As the flakes drifted down around them she caught Fannar watching her with awe and ducked her head to hide a blush. Elsa still hadn't gotten used to the attention her magic brought her, though Anna had informed her it wasn't just her magic that had people staring. As he rode ahead to guide the group down the trail to the sea, she had a chance to reflect on how long he had been loyal to her and her family. He was only a few years older than she and had been a fixture in the palace for as long as she could remember.

She also remembered that he was one of the very few who continued to seek out her company, even when she did her best to hide behind closed doors. Fannar and Anna, always trying to make her smile even when she did nothing but push them away. Once things had finally changed around the castle she immediately appointed him as her Captain, feeling it was the least she could do to thank him for always believing in her.

Anna liked to mention that wasn't the thanks he had been hoping for. Anna was also prone to finding romantic matches everywhere she looked.

_Too much time with the trolls, I suppose. 'Love experts', indeed._

"My lady!" One of the guards called over to her as the shore came within sight, "The ship approaches!"

Elsa spurred Lorelei down the rest of the path to the beach, reining her in just before the tide. She watched, a hand shielding her eyes, as a large ship anchored just off shore and a number of smaller boats were lowered to collect the party waiting.

"Stand ready," Fannar warned his men. "We believe them to be friendly, but do not let down your guard until we are certain."

Elsa strained her eyes to try and recognize anyone at all on the boats coming towards them. Minutes passed before she finally spotted a tall man with black hair standing in the bow of the lead boat. Smiling, she waved, and her salute was returned in kind.

When that first boat reached the shore she ran forward to meet him, the smile in her bright blue eyes mirrored in his own. They embraced warmly.

"Cousin Elsa! I hope your journey was a safe one?"

"It was quite uneventful, Eric." She turned and gestured to her travelling party. "I could not have asked for better protection than those you see here before me."

He smiled. "I thank you all for keeping my dear cousin safe, and offer you the protection of my ship and my kingdom as we travel onward." He wrapped an arm around Elsa and began to walk her towards the boat.

'We'd best be quick loading everyone onto the ship, we haven't come across anyone in these waters, but they are traveled frequently by merchants from the Southern Isles, so we cannot be too cautious."

"Of course." As Elsa walked just into the surf, Fannar ordered the others to the waiting boats, making sure the trolls and horses were split among them all, due to their weight.

Within minutes, they pushed away from shore and began to row towards the larger vessel. Elsa marveled at how beautiful it was, and told Eric the same.

"We've named her the Sea Witch; I've always been a fan of the legends."

Elsa smiled. "It would have been fitting if you'd just named it Ursula then, wouldn't it?"

"It's never wise to risk the wrath of that goddess."

* * *

It didn't take long to load everyone onto the _Sea Witch_, and once all were settled in Elsa felt her first real moment of doubt. She had left the relative protection of her own country and now sailed towards the land of the enemy. Leaning out over the gunwale, she sighed.

"My lady?"

Turning she watched Fannar approach, his dusky blonde hair ruffled in the sea breeze. "Yes?"

"Everything is secure. We've convinced Olaf to stay in his icebox for now, though I'd expect you might want to spin up his personal flurry again. Most everyone has settled in for a much needed rest. You should do the same. I'm sure there is much to come in the days ahead."

She shook her head. "I cannot rest. Just knowing that she's out there, held by such a monster…" She felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes again, but pulled them back in, turning to her captain. "I appreciate your concern, Fannar, and I promise you I will rest soon."

"My lady." He looked as if he wished to say more but merely bowed and walked away.

Elsa turned back to look out over the open sea and wondered just what would be waiting for them on the other shore.

* * *

As the days passed they developed a rhythm on the sea. Each morning, Eric would bring her breakfast and news of the night's journey. Save for having to avoid one merchant vessel, they rarely changed course. Eric spoke to Elsa and Fannar of a cove along the western reaches of the Southern Isles where they could take a few small boats to land relatively undetected.

Elsa spent as much time as she could with Olaf, and visited Sven and the horses in the stable hold to make sure all were well. Mostly she just wandered about the ship and worried for her sister, hoping and praying she was unharmed.

Dusk fell that evening, and Elsa found herself once again near the bow, sitting on a barrel and staring out to sea. In another day they would reach the shores of the Southern Isles. She felt the dread build in her stomach at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?'"

Elsa smiled and gestured for her cousin to sit down beside her. "I'm just wondering if I'll ever see Anna again. We don't know what's happened to her, other than the abduction."

Eric quietly nodded.

"You know, I have some experience with loss such as yours."

Elsa turned to the man sitting beside her. "Really?"

He nodded. "Do you remember when my old ship capsized?"

"I do. What a way to spend your birthday."

Laughing, Eric nodded. "Indeed. What I didn't tell you was that I was saved by a woman. She had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen."

"A woman? How is that possible? You were miles out to sea!"

"I haven't the slightest idea. That's not even the strangest part of my tale. A year after that, during the annual Under the Sea celebration, I met her again. I had convinced myself she was just the dream of a drowning man, but there she stood before me, as real as you or I. Her name was Ariel."

"What happened? If you've never spoken of her…"

He sighed, turning away for a moment.

"She denied that she was my rescuer, but I had so many dreams of her over that past year, Elsa, I _knew_ she had to be the one. Perhaps even a gift from Ursula herself. I was instantly in love, and invited her to join me the next day on one of our sailing expeditions."

Elsa worried that she already knew the ending of this story. "She said no."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "She said nothing at all, but vanished into thin air that night. I waited for hours the next morning, but she never came. I swear I think something dreadful must have happened to her, and I've been looking for her ever since. I feel, deep in my heart, she'll find me again someday. I believe she is the _one_ for me."

"Your true love." Elsa smiled. "I do hope you find her, Eric."

His blue eyes were wide and hopeful as he took the young queen's hand. "Elsa, don't lose hope. Anna _will_ be found, I will be there to help you when she is."

"Thank you."

She desperately wanted to believe Eric was right.

* * *

The next day dawned clear but with her magic, Elsa created a chilly fog over the cove, covering the presence of both the _Sea Witch_ and the small boats rowing to shore.

Eric held out a hand and helped her onto the rocky sand. "This is where we part, cousin. We will take the Sea Witch back into the open waters and await your signal. Then we shall meet you back here to ferry you and your sister to safety."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "I'm blessed to be able to call you my family."

"Remember, Elsa, you _will_ find her. Have faith in love."

"I will, Eric. Thank you again." Elsa took a deep breath then turned to Fannar, who stood waiting with Lorelei. Mounting her horse, she turned to those around her and nodded with resolve.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Again, to have nearly 200 followers, this is more than I could ever hope for... thank you all so much for staying with me and my story. -c._


	11. Frostbite

…_.Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown…_

**Chapter 11: Frostbite**

* * *

_Bang_

A loud noise dragged Emma out of her sleep.

_Bang bang bang_

She tried to sit up but found herself tangled up in someone else's legs. With a laugh, she pushed her way out from under him. "Hey, wake up."

"Hmm." Hook opened his eyes as a slow smile spread across his face. "Ready for another go, love? I'll admit I was enjoying my rest but if you insist."

She smacked his shoulder as he leaned over her. "I think someone's at the door." She looked at the bedside clock, but it hadn't been reset after the power came back on. "It's not morning, I can tell you that much."

_Bang BANG bang_

"Certainly not calling hours." He gave her a quick kiss before getting out of bed, tugging on his pants and lacing them as he crossed into the living room. With an eye on where his cutlass sat he swung open the door.

David stood on the threshold, one arm raised to knock again, frozen in place at the sight of the half dressed man before him.

When he found his voice again, it was as cold as the snow outside. "You sure as hell better have been sleeping on the couch."

Hook, nonplussed, turned and with a slightly sarcastic and mostly terrified tone called "Emma, your father's come to visit," before ushering David inside. "Look, mate, I…"

"I don't want to know, pirate."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma came out of her room fully dressed, which allowed both men to breathe a small sigh of relief.

David walked over and stood in front of his daughter, stopping just short of gathering her in a bear hug. "You weren't answering your phone."

"So you drove all the way over here to make sure I was ok? What time is it?"

"Just before 11. I take it you called it a night early?"

Emma felt the blush creep up her neck. Thankfully, Hook was thinking faster than she. He nodded and walked into the living room to pull on his shirt, kicking Emma's sweater under the couch and out of sight as he did so.

"Yes. Your daughter spent most of the day practicing her magic with the hopes of melting the snow. It was rather exhausting."

"Any luck?"

"Not really." Emma shrugged. "I was able to move the snow around, but couldn't do much more than that. Even fire didn't do much to it."

David looked thoughtful. "Regina said much the same to us earlier. She has a plan though, which is why I called." He watched as Emma walked across the room and picked up her phone; saw her frown as she scrolled through all the missed calls.

A guilty look crossed her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

He waved off the apology. "I came by in person because they are gathering at Granny's now and figured you'd need a lift anyway." He didn't go on to say his heart had dropped into his stomach when she didn't answer his phone after the third call, or that the drive over to the apartment consisted of him conjuring horrible scenes of what had happed to his daughter. He constantly had to remind himself that she was a grown woman, not a young girl who needed protecting.

It was hard, though. He knew it was fruitless, but he and Mary Margaret would always try to make up for the lost years.

Hook had finished dressing and walked back over to where they stood. "What is this plan?"

"We're heading to Granny's to find out. " He turned and walked back outside.

Emma mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Hook, and then they both followed David out.

* * *

For such a late hour, the diner was doing a brisk business. Coffee and hot chocolate seemed to be more popular than beer tonight, and the dwarves themselves put away two whole pecan pies. Ruby struggled to keep up with the demand while constantly turning a wary eye on the scene outside. The snow hadn't started back up again but she wasn't holding out hope that would last.

The bell to the front door chimed and she watched as David walked in, followed by Emma and Hook. Ruby wished at times she didn't have her heightened senses, because when they walked by she understood instantly why David hadn't been able to reach them by phone. _So it's like that, is it? Good for Emma. She deserves a bit of happiness._ She smiled to herself. _And woe to the pirate who ever hurts her. I hope Hook knows what he's getting into._

"What is _that_?"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Emma's face when she spotted the snowman walking around a table to sit by Archie. "Emma, Hook, meet Storybrooke's newest resident, Olaf."

"It's a snowman."

"Yep."

"It's talking."

"It is."

"I take it yet again I'm last to know something?"

Hook leaned into her and lightly bumped her shoulder with his. "If it makes you feel any better, love, this time_ I _didn't know before you."

At that moment, the snowman turned and spotted the newcomers. "Hi! I'm Olaf." He jumped out of his chair and waddled over to Emma and Hook. His head tilted as he considered the man before him. "I didn't realize this was a costume party!"

Emma stifled a laugh as Hook bared his teeth in what was probably meant to be a smile but came off more like a grimace.

* * *

Once Emma arrived, Regina walked to the center of those gathered in Granny's and cleared her throat. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out here tonight at my request. I know you all have been wondering at the change in our weather patterns. Those who have suspected this was due to magic, well you're correct." She waited a moment as the murmurs subsided. "Though we are unclear on the details, we do know that a woman with magic has entered Storybrooke and has bought on the winter weather we're experiencing."

"So let's go stop this broad." Leroy grumbled from the diner counter. "I for one have had enough of cold weather this year!" His brothers thumped their beer glasses on the counter in agreement.

Regina held up a hand. "We have already tried the brute force approach, and it didn't work. Her magic is something that neither I nor Rumpelstiltskin can counteract." Those in the diner quieted at these words. If two of the most powerful magic users in town couldn't stop her, what choice did they have?

"Where is he, anyway?" David looked around.

"He couldn't be bothered to help," Tinkerbelle snipped.

"Considering his approach the last time we tried to stop her, I for one welcome his absence." Regina shook her head. "No, we're going to come at this problem from a different angle, and for that, we're going to need Emma."

"Me?" Her eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Do you remember when we used your magic to find Ariel and her prince?"

Emma felt Hook stiffen next to her. _That's odd_. Why did that upset him in any way? "Yes, I do, why?"

Regina reached into her purse and pulled out a small, hand-held mirror. "This looking glass is based on that same magic, but it will show the bearer something or someone they have lost. We're assuming the person she's lost is in another realm other than this one, and your magic has been proven in seeing that far away."

Emma walked over and took the mirror from Regina. "So you want me to take this to her and what? Convince her to thaw Storybrooke?"

"I highly doubt your negotiation skills, Miss Swan. Just find whomever she's lost, and then we will take it from there. Olaf should be able to lead you to the tower Elsa has built. I can't go with you; she's already seen me and determined I'm a threat…"

Hook stepped forward. "I'll go with her."

Emma glanced at him and then shook her head. "Between the dark leather and hook, you don't exactly scream 'innocent guy out for a stroll'. We don't want to frighten her."

"Perhaps, but you aren't going alone."

David nodded. "He's right; I'll go with my daughter."

"Fun! I like kids!" Olaf loked around the diner. "So, where is this daughter of yours?"

Emma raised her hand slightly. "He's talking about me."

Olaf looked from David to Emma and back again. "Riiiiight. I'm just gonna take your word for that one."

Ruby stepped forward. "I'll come too. You might need a tracker, and I'm the best we have."

Emma smiled at Ruby then turned and faced Regina. She could still see the anger in the other woman's eyes, but beyond that she saw someone who knew what she was doing. Emma for one was thankful she was still on their side.

"Ok, that's settled then. We'll leave at first light. Tell me what I have to do to make the mirror work."

* * *

The day dawned clear yet still bitterly cold. Emma shut the door to her father's truck and walked with him across the snow to stand with Ruby and Olaf at the edge of the forest. She felt prepared with Neal's sword strapped to her back, but also nervous for what awaited them in the forest.

Olaf raised hand in a wave. "Hi Emma!"

There was something strangely sweet about that snowman. "Hi Olaf, ready to go find Elsa?"

"Yep!" He turned around and started walking into the forest, Ruby jogging a few paces to catch up with him.

David laughed. "I guess it's time to go, then."

Emma walked silently alongside her father for a few minutes before she noticed his furtive glances in her direction. "What?"

"So, Hook pulled me aside last night."

It took everything in Emma's power to keep pushing forward through the snow. "And?"

"He asked permission to court you, formally."

_Just like Mom said he would._ "I figured he would, eventually." _Keep walking, don't react._

David smiled. "Don't you want to know what I said?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I really hope you told him no."

David stopped in his tracks. "But why? I thought, that is, I…"

She couldn't keep a straight face for long. Cracking a smile, she turned and faced her father. "Since I'm fairly certain you told him yes, he's going to be impossible to deal with. Royal seal of approval and all that."

"If I had told him no he would have been doubly determined to win you. You know pirates love a challenge."

_I know, and I'm always wondering if that's what I have been to him, a challenge._ She shook the thought away and nodded. "Good point. So, when's the wedding?"

His eyebrows rose. "I don't like your sarcasm, young lady."

"I'm kidding." She kicked a branch out of the way as they continued forward, Ruby and Olaf still in view ahead of them. "In all honesty, though, I'm not really comfortable with all these rules. I mean, can't I just date someone I want to without all these expectation and other royal crap?"

"That _royal crap_ is your birthright, like it or not. Though," his expression softened, "even in the Enchanted Forest, the rules aren't quite as stringent as you probably think. You can tell the pirate to take a hike anytime you like. I may have given him permission to court you, but you decide who wins your heart."

She allowed that to sink in for a few moments. How different was that from the world she grew up in, really?

They walked on for another hour before they came upon the clearing from which rose the tower of ice. Emma joined Ruby and Olaf in admiring the beauty of the structure. "It's beautiful."

"You should have seen her palace on the North Mountain," Olaf spoke in hushed tones, "It made Kristoff cry."

Ruby looked down at the snowman, confused. "Who's Kristoff?"

"Anna's boyfriend. He died, I think."

"Wait," Emma shook her head. "Who's Anna?"

"Elsa's sister, of course."

"Let me guess, she's the one who's missing?"

Olaf nodded. "Kidnapped, if you want to get technical about it."

"Seriously? Are you telling me you've known all along what had her so upset and you just…" She was cut off by a loud crash in the woods next to them. "What was that?" It was followed by another crash, then another. "It almost sounds like…"

"Footsteps." Ruby took a step back and looked over to David, who held his sword firmly in hand. "I think I might be better use on four legs." At his nod she ran over to the side to change forms. It wasn't easy to do in the daylight, but she knew it was required.

Emma watched in horror as the sound came closer and closer. Suddenly a huge creature, more than twenty feet tall and made wholly of snow, came crashing through the tree line and roared at the humans below. Two followed behind him, spikes of ice running across their backs, sharp as knives.

"Welcoming committee?"David asked sotto voice.

She unsheathed her sword as well. "Looks like Elsa's guards. This should be fun."

* * *

At the sound of commotion outside, Elsa ran onto the balcony to look down into the clearing. Three figures danced around her guards, two human and one, wait, was that a wolf? She couldn't tell from where she stood, but it seemed as if there was a wolf nipping at the feet of the snow giants.

_The wolf is working with the humans? How odd this land is._

Movement around the leg of one of the bigger guards caused it to lose its balance and fall to the ground. She couldn't tell how it happened, as the other three were surrounding a different guard. A flash of orange caught her eye at the base of the giant.

_Wait._

She squinted against the glare of the white snow.

_Was that?_

"Olaf?"

* * *

"What _are_ these things?" Emma swung her sword around, missing the giant's leg of ice as it lifted away from her, thundering down onto the ground beside her and knocking her over. She scrambled to her feet out of the way of his other leg, dropping like a boulder onto the spot she had fallen.

"They're snowmen, like me!" Olaf called out to her as he dodged around one of the creatures trying to grab him.

David retreated to stand back to back with Emma, their swords at the ready as the large goliaths of snow and ice surrounded them. "These guys are _nothing_ like you!"

Olaf ran over to where they stood, watching as Ruby snarled at the nearest giant. "I guess I was what you'd call the runt of the litter." He stopped and looked up at one of them. "Hey! Marshmallow! Remember me?"

The snow giant in question tilted his head to regard Olaf, quieted for a moment, then changed his mind and roared at them. Emma readied a ball of fire and flung it at the giant, but it did no good, merely making him more upset.

"Ok, that didn't work. Anyone got any ideas?"

Just as it seemed the giants would pounce, a new voice rang through the clearing.

"Stop! That's enough."

The giants froze in place for a moment, then slowly turned and began to walk away back into the forest. As they cleared the way, Emma could see a woman standing on the edge of the tree line, her dress sparkling in the bright sun. Power radiated from her posture and expression as she silently regarded the people in front of her.

"Who are you, and why have you come here? I believe I was very clear the last time I had visitors I was not to be disturbed." She raised a hand, snowflakes twirling around her. "Do not make me remind you again why I value my privacy."

Olaf peeked out from behind David where he had been hiding. "Elsa?"

Her hand dropped, shock apparent on her face. "Oh my, Olaf, it really _is_ you!"

Emma, David, and Ruby watched as the woman, crying, ran over to the snowman.

"We were right to bring him, it seems." David whispered to his daughter.

"No kidding."

* * *

Something wasn't right. He had gone over the spell time and time again but Belle was nowhere to be found. Either some great magic was blocking his own power - and it would take a very great sorcerer indeed to be able to counteract his dark power - or she was no longer in this realm. Could Zelena's portal have been opened once more? Was there something else going on in Storybrooke he didn't know about?

Could this be revenge from the ice witch?

Rumpelstiltskin's frustration grew as he opened another spell book, ready to try yet another potion meant to find those who have been lost.

* * *

Emma watched as the woman dropped to her knees and embraced the snowman. _This_ was the terrible creature who had buried the town in winter? Something didn't add up.

"Olaf, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I didn't think I'd see me again either!"

Laughing softly, she leaned back and looked at the two – _no, three_ – humans who stood quietly behind Olaf. "Thank you for reuniting me with my friend, I've missed him so."

David nodded. "He is the one who brought us to you, your majesty."

"And you were very brave to come here, after everything that has happened." She stood up, clasping her hands in front of her and taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I am sorry for what's happened here, truly. My magic," she looked down at her hands "well, it's sometimes unpredictable. After being released into this strange land I was lost and scared and alone. It was too much for me to control."

Emma nodded. "That's why we're here, actually. We were hoping you'd be able to reverse the effects of this storm."

"Sadly, I can't. Not right now."

"Regina, she was the woman you met yesterday, she said she believes that you've lost someone dear to you?"

Elsa lowered her eyes. "Yes, my sister."

"Well," Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the looking glass. "I think we might be able to help you find her."

"With a mirror?"

"It's magic, Elsa!" Olaf turned around excitedly and took the mirror from Emma, walking it over to his queen.

She held it in her hand for a moment, staring at her reflection. "Is this true? Is it truly magic?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, strictly speaking, _I'm_ the magic, but yes, this should help us find your sister."

Elsa handed the mirror back to Emma and turned. "Come, we will discuss this further inside. It may not be a warm hearth, but it will at least shelter you from the wind."

After a quick glance between themselves, the trio from Storybrooke followed her to the tower.

* * *

_Thank you all for being so patient for the next chapter. I was travelling all last week, then came home this weekend to find out my internet router had been destroyed by a particularly nasty lightning storm. (It's always something, isn't it?) In return for your patience, I should have the next chapter out this week as well - stay tuned and please let me know what you're thinking so far, reviews mean so very much to me! - Caillean_


	12. Both Foul and Fair

_Seriously...over 200 followers? You all are simply **fantastic**! As promised, here is the next chapter of our tale. Some have wondered how long this story is going to be. I can tell you this has been outlined into roughly 25 chapters, give or take. So we're in the middle of our story now, we've got some adventures ahead of us! - C._

* * *

…_Please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been…_

**Chapter 12: Both Foul and Fair**

* * *

_Years ago in the Enchanted Forest_…

"Back again, dearie?

Belle watched as Rumpelstiltskin stared down the man who had entered the workroom. A king, judging from the thin gold circle resting in his blonde hair. He had a proud face marred on one cheek by a large pink scar, and she was more than a little impressed how he didn't cower at all in front of the Dark One.

"Yes, Dark One. I've come to request your help."

Giggling in his mad way, Rumpelstiltskin held out his hands. "Help? Haven't I helped you enough already, Gunnar? Haven't you already gotten," he twirled his hands in the air, "all that you desired?"

"You agreed to remove the obstacles barring me from taking possession of Arendelle. That still hasn't happened. You haven't upheld your end of the bargain." The man's voice was rising in anger. Belle wondered how Rumpelstiltskin would react. If experience was any indicator, this wouldn't go well.

It didn't.

"You, _dearie_, didn't properly phrase your question. You asked for the obstacles to the throne of Arendelle be removed. At that time, your sister and her husband were the only obstacles. The poor dears perished on their way to celebrate the happy union of Rapunzel and that silly thief of hers. "

"But then the daughters…"

"Ah ah ah. Wait one minute there. I removed the obstacles you faced _at that time_. I never agreed to remove all future obstacles as well. Neither child was of age to take the throne. _You_ were the one who waited too long to act." He turned his back to the king, effectively dismissing him. "As you can see, I'm quite busy and would appreciate no further disturbances from you." A flick of his wrist and the man disappeared.

Belle walked out from behind the heavy velvet drape and moved towards the Dark One.

"Is it true? Did you kill the rulers of Arendelle?"

He watched her for a long moment before snapping off a quick "something like that" before turning and focusing on his potions. Belle, not surprised but still a bit saddened, walked over to the window and watched as the man stalked out the front door. Something caught in the light as he walked away, a flash of, was it silver? She squinted and tried to focus on what he was carrying. It looked like some kind of urn, or genie bottle.

There was no question that it was stolen from this castle. She had dusted around it this morning, standing on a lone pedestal in the great hall. Belle began to open her mouth to warn Rumpelstiltskin, then thought of what he had said earlier and closed it again. No one else deserved to die, and certainly the king would if he was caught stealing from the Dark One.

"Girl. Bring me water. Now."

"My name is _Belle_." She grumbled as she walked out the door to fetch the water.

* * *

_The Southern Isles… around 30 years ago…_

Pushing aside another branch, Elsa continued through the forest. Though the cold weather didn't affect her, she was grateful for her leather breeches and vest she wore as it protected her from all the grasping trees they slowly made their way through.

_It's as if the forest itself is against us_, she mused.

The sun was high in the sky above them, filtering through the dense leaves like light reflecting across the ocean. The trolls rolled ahead, scouting the area surrounding them, making sure they weren't discovered. It was amazing how well they blended into the forest itself. She knew the only reason she saw them at all was because they allowed her to. _Perhaps that's why Pabbie sent them._ Small and nimble, they rolled ahead and back again, relaying any change in path needed.

Olaf was uncommonly quiet on this trip, keeping mostly just ahead or behind Elsa. She was sure he was missing Sven, who they had left in the care of Eric. Everyone was keeping to themselves, actually, each lost in their own thoughts.

She turned and glanced behind her. Fannar, along with another guard, brought up the rear of their traveling party. He had discussed their plan earlier in the day, but hadn't spoken to her since. She hoped it wasn't because of anything she had said. She knew it was easy to drop back into her cold, keep away attitude, but she didn't think she had done anything like that today. He looked up suddenly, catching her looking back at him. Elsa's head snapped back around to stare ahead, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

_I don't understand why I'm acting like this. He's Fannar, just an old friend and a wonderful asset to the kingdom. The same man he's always been._

Except maybe he wasn't. Somewhere along the years, when she wasn't paying attention, he had changed from a lanky boy who seemed to be nothing but legs and arms running about the castle to a man, broad shouldered, handsome, and confident. Gone were the long ago days where he mercilessly teased the young princesses, pulling Anna's braids when she wasn't looking and blaming Elsa for the prank. The smuggled chocolate when they were ill and in bed. Then, after the doors were locked and the windows shuttered, he would often slide books under her door with hastily scrawled notes, funny stories of life in the castle beyond the door to her suite.

She suppressed a shiver at the thought of all that time spent behind closed doors Thank the gods she wasn't forced to do that now.

_I suppose I've changed as well. _

"My lady."

Elsa jumped at the sound of his voice so close. "Fannar. I'm sorry, you startled me."

He smiled. "It's understandable; this forest feels strange, doesn't it?"

Elsa nodded. "As if the trees had eyes."

"It's getting later in the day. We should make camp soon and get some rest. We'll need our energy tomorrow if we're to rescue your sister."

Part of her wanted to tell him no, that they should push on through the night, but she knew that wouldn't only hurt their chances for rescuing Anna. "Yes, we'll do that."

He bowed, moving on ahead of her to alert the rest of the travelers. The three trolls nodded at something he said, then transformed themselves into bounders and rolled away.

* * *

_Her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched her beloved Kristoff tumble off the side of the mountain cliff. _

"_No!"_

_She watched through the tears streaming down her face as Hans sauntered to the edge, peered over the side, then turned back with a smile of pure malice._

"_Well, he won't be giving us any trouble now." Turning to his guards currently holding Anna, he signaled for them to bind her and throw her in a carriage. _

Anna's eyes shot open as she woke up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream, the same moment, which played over and over in her head every time she drifted off. Kristoff's fall. Hans' smile. The sound of Sven's heartbreaking bay as he watched his master and friend fall to his death. She thought she'd never stop crying, but numbness had finally settled in over Anna, and all her tears had dried.

Pulling her knees in to her chest she took in her surroundings. One threadbare mattress, one moth eaten blanket, thirteen iron bars and three thick stone walls. Nothing had changed in the weeks she had been there, not even her meals. Twice a day, three pathetically small pickled fish and a slice of bread, glass of stale water on the side. Zero visitors. How much long was she to be kept here, she wondered, and for what purpose? What, ultimately, was to be her fate?

A noise from the other side of her cell broke into Anna's thoughts. Warily, she watched as Hans walked over to her. This was a change in routine. "Come to gloat?"

"Oh, hardly. He pulled a ring of keys from behind him and held it up to her. "I've just come to have a chat."

She turned her body around to face away from him, tensing as she heard the key placed in the lock, the creak of the door opening, closing again behind Hans as he entered the cell. Anna refused to acknowledge his presence, though she scooted away from him as he sat down on the cot next to her.

"Not terribly comfortable, is it?"

"What do you want, Hans? Is this your revenge for throwing you out of Arendelle?"

"Yes, that was pretty unkind of you. Thankfully, my father the king saw things from my point of view. He was quite upset a woman, and a sorceress at that, treated his youngest son in such a manner. Believe it or not, Anna, this isn't really about you at all. You, my dear, are the means to an end."

She turned and faced him, eyes wide as a new fear began to develop. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yes, you're starting to get it now, aren't you?" He laughed. "Poor little sister, kidnapped and locked away. What is a queen to do but rescue her?" As Anna looked on in horror, he pulled out a long silver dagger from his belt.

"And when she does, and you know that she will, Anna, we will be ready for her with a very, _very_ special welcome."

* * *

"We're here."

They stood at the edge of the forest the next morning, King Gunnar's castle looming over them less than a few hundred yards away. Turning, she looked at the small group around her.

"The plan stands as we discussed last night. Trolls, you will roll ahead through the underground passage and make sure the coast is clear. Fannar and I will follow behind you, and the rest of you," she glanced at the handful of guards standing behind her, "you will stay here to provide cover for our escape once my sister is released."

She pulled a sparkling snowball out of a bag and handed it to one of the guards. "Once we leave the tunnels and are in view to you, toss this in the air. It will signal Eric to meet us at the harbor."

A deep breath and a nod to the trolls sent them rolling ahead. A thought crossed her mind and she turned to Fannar.

"There's no reason for you to risk yourself, I have my magic."

"No. I'll not leave your side, El… I mean my Lady."

She reached out and touched his arm. A shiver of electricity rolled up from where she touched him. "Thank you Fannar, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He smiled and lightly placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's an honor to fight beside you, Elsa."

She nodded, not correcting his use of her given name. From the side of the castle, one of the trolls waved to them. The coast was clear.

"Let's go."

* * *

Progress was slow, but they managed to reach the dungeon without anyone raising the alarm. Three guards stood in between them and the main door to the cells, but between Elsa's magic and Fannar's skills with the sword, they were dispatched quickly. Quickly, they walked into the dark room that held the prisoner cells.

There, across the room, she spotted her sister, standing still as a statue in her cell.

"It's Anna!"

"Elsa, no." Fannar tried to hold her back but she pushed beyond him, too excited to see her sister, alive, and as far as she could tell, unharmed. Through the torchlight she could just make out the expression on her sister's face: _fear_.

She slid to a halt. "Anna, what is it?"

Unmoving, Anna's huge green eyes widened and she mouthed a silent word:

_Run_.

_Not likely._ Elsa gathered her magic and threw it at the bars of the cell, freezing them in place. Another blast of wind form her hands and they shattered. Still her sister didn't move. It only took her a moment to realize why. Behind her, just lurking in the shadows, was Hans. His arm snaked around the front of her sister, holding a knife no longer to her back, but her throat.

"Hello, Elsa."

"Let my sister go."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." He smiled, pulling the knife just a bit closer to Anna's throat. A spot of red blood beaded up onto the gleaming knife's edge. "Back away, little queen."

The sound of swords clashing behind her forced Elsa to turn. Fannar was fighting off two more guards as a third man walked into the room, a crown of gold on his head.

"Hello, little Elsa. My, but you've grown into a lovely young woman, dear niece."

"I am no family to you, Gunnar. You made that clear long ago when you challenged my mother for Arendelle."

"Oh, but that was water under the bridge. Or perhaps, over the bow?"

Anger that he had anything to do with the death of her parents filled her, and the power inside Elsa began to spiral out of control. She flung both hands out, one aimed at the knife Hans was holding, the other at the king himself. The knife froze, shattering in Hans' grip. The magic directed at the king's heart, however, disappeared before reaching him. She looked down at her hands and tried again, sending two threads of raw ice straight at him.

The king held out a silver urn towards it, and the magic seemed to disappear, _inside_ the vessel.

"Father, now!" Hans shouted. She turned back to look at him and Anna, eyes wide with shock.

It all happened in an instant. One moment, her sister was rushing towards her, screaming out her name. The next, silence and darkness descended. A feeling of weightlessness came over Elsa in the dark, lasting only a few heartbeats before she touched down on solid ground once more.

She looked down. The stone of the dungeons morphed into a smooth silver surface. It looked as if she was in a room with no doors, a high dome with what looked like windows over her head. Curved walls in the same silver hue surrounded her, and save for a few rugs and pillows, the room was empty.

A shadow passed above the window. Elsa looked up, and shrunk back in horror as an eye, the size of a giant's blinked and looked down upon her.

_I've been trapped as if I were a genie!_

Elsa collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She had failed.

* * *

"Is it done?" Hans' voice rose above the screams and sobs of Anna.

Fannar watched as his beloved queen disappeared into thin air, but the momentary lapse in concentration cost him. One of King Gunnar's guards managed to capitalize on the moment and sliced into Fannar's arm with his sword. He stepped back, clutching his free hand to try and stop the flow of blood.

The king looked into the top of the urn and smiled. "Yes, it's done. She'll be no threat to us now. You've done good, Hans. Hans? What's wrong?" His son had gone pale, and a second later, he collapsed the floor. "Hans!"

The king dropped the urn and pushed Anna out of the way, gathering his youngest son in his arms.

Anna rushed over to Fannar just as a large plume of smoke appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the dungeon.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man who walked out of the smoke asked. "I've been looking for this little trinket for some time. However could it have gotten here, I wonder?" Fannar's eyes widened at the sight of the man as he leaned down and picked up the urn, a golden green shimmer over his scaly skin.

"Is that…." Anna whispered to him.

"The Dark One." Fannar confirmed.

Gunnar stood. "You. What have you done to my son?"

"I? Why, I have done nothing at all! It is you who stole my property without getting all the details for how it works. Trapping a magical being in a vessel such as this requires a great sacrifice. A life for the life you have stolen." He laughed, the sound grated on Fannar's ears. "Look at the bright side. You took out yet another obstacle to the throne you so desperately seek. Then again…" He looked over at Fannar and Anna, and smiled, waving his hand at them to shoo. "It looks like there's still one obstacle, and _oops_, looks like she's getting away."

Another puff of smoke, and the Dark One disappeared.

Ignoring the searing pain in his arm, Fannar picked up the princess and ran down the hallway, guards following at their heels.

* * *

_So, we know how Elsa got into that bottle, but where will Anna go next? As always, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so if you can please leave a review! - Caillean PS - I will be on holiday until August 5th, so there probably won't be any updates until that time. I'll be taking my notebook along with me, however, so they should come pretty quickly once I return!_


End file.
